


Overcast

by ArcaninesCurse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All round good time., Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Extra Characters, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, OC, Original Character(s), Saltiness in the mean time, She likes bones, Sins, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Plot, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaninesCurse/pseuds/ArcaninesCurse
Summary: Monsters have been on the surface for four years now. One monster is still struggling to cope with her new life, and a strange illness. With a protective friend by her side she tries to regain control over her life, but things get complicated when she meets a certain skeleton and suddenly the mystery starts to unravel.Eventual Smutt and Violence!Warning, skeleton x wolf content.





	1. Autumn brings change.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this trash heap.  
> Beware: I am British. I say Colour, not Color. I say Flat, not Apartment.  
> Also beware that deeper in there shall he explicit scenes of the smutty and violent variety between a skelebob and wolf.
> 
>  
> 
> You have been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begining, where we establish characters, jobs and the weather. Exciting, right?
> 
> Word of warning, I'm british, if you're an American reading this then some of my words may seem alittle odd. Feel free to ask if you don't understand anything!

The leaves on the trees were beginning to change from radiant green into crimson and gold, a saddening reminder that summer was on its deathbed. Autumn would usher in the cold of a new winter, and then the circle of life and death would begin again in the spring. The docile white canine noted how some trees were still green and tender, but the warm sun of the summer seemed to of given way to endless grey and rain of autumn. Thankfully she was sheltered from the rain while taking the bus home, a few shopping bags sat on the seat beside her as she watched the scenery slowly change before her.

Stepping off the bus she thanked the driver before running through the endless sea of puddles outside her block of flats, her raincoat doing little to protect her as the fierce wind pelted water at her from what seemed like all directions. Standing under the shelter at the entrance to the flats she attempted to shake herself dry, sighing as how futile her efforts were. She needed a shower anyway. Fumbling with her keys the female finally managed to unlock the door to her flat, flinging her wet raincoat and work clothes into the bathroom which was situated opposite of the front door. There was very little she could do about her wet paws besides rub them down with a fresh towel she found on the radiator on the way to the living room

Throwing her shopping down she fell onto the old blue broken couch with a thud, letting out a groan of sweet relief at being off her feet at long last. It was already seven o'clock, and she'd been up since seven o'clock this morning to get ready for work.

Twisting on the old sofa she managed to find the TV remove wedge between the seats, flicking on the TV just for background noise while she laid there taking the pain out of her legs.

' _Another attack today in the down town area. This time three monsters were assaulted in what was believed to be a gang related attack-'_

The tired wolf was all of a sudden no longer tired, her eyes shot open and her ears erect at the sound of the newscaster on the TV. The images of the crime scene showed blood stained concrete walls and pavement, as well as police investigators still scanning an area cut off with police tape.

' _All three are in critical condition. If anyone has any information in regards to the attacks they are urged to come forward_ ''

Fuck.

Her heart sank in her chest, legs suddenly feeling heavier then ever. That makes the third gang assault this week, How had the police not done something about this yet?! Fumbling through one of her shopping bags she managed to find her mobile. Quickly she searched through her contacts list, finally coming across one name

' _Flappyrawr_ '

With her ambidextrous paws she quickly tapped out a message on her touch screen

"Hey, watching the news? Three Monsters got attacked, all in the down town :("

She breathed in hard before getting up, a paw playing with the purple collar that sat around her neck, the small name tag engraved with her name: Wolf. She was hesitating, waiting for a response, but at the same time she was restless and impatient. With her phone still in her paw she picked up her shopping bags and moved into the kitchen. She put her phone on the counter as she started putting away various bits and pieces that she'd bought after work. Humming a somewhat happy tonne as she tried to work quickly.

Her phone then lit up and began to vibrate - because she had turned it on silent while she was at work. Snatching it up off the counter top she looked down at the caller ID. ' _FlappyRawr_ '

"Take it you got my message?" Is how she answered the call. The voice on the other side of the phone chuckling half heartedly.

"Of course I did. It's getting really bad around here, everyone's afraid to go out" Responded a deep but calm male voice.

"This has been going on for a month now, how have the police not gotten anywhere with the investigation? Do you think there not doing there job properly because its monster related?" She said while opening a cupboard in order to fit her tea bags in, as well as a jar of instant coffee. She didn't drink coffee but at least she had some for when ever her neirbour would pop over.

The voice on the other side sighed "I honestly don't know... Every in the block seems certain of it though. This kind of atmosphere really bums me out, y'know?"

"Yeah I know kitty" She said, frown forming on her muzzle. "Want me to come over this weekend?" She asked, honestly wanting to check up on him to make sure everything was alright.

"Not with how dangerous the areas become. I'll come over to you at some point this weekend, promise. Right, I need to go, I've got a gig tonight" He replied, a rustling coming from the other side of the phone. She figured he was packing his gear ready to go to the night club.

"Alright, keep me on speed dial. I'll be there in a flash if you need me. Love ya Curse, baiii"

"Love you too fluff ball, cya"

Hanging up she looked at the time. They'd hadn't been talking for long, which made her sad. Wolf really enjoyed talking to him, but sometimes there work scheduels made it hard for them to hang out or find time for phone calls.

Cassius, nicknamed Curse, lived in the city centre, in the middle of all the gang violence, Wolf lived just outside of the city and was lucky, there wasn't much crime in her area. The only downsides being having to get the bus everyday to get to work, and being far from her friend. Shoving the empty carrier bags into a carrier bag draw she withdrew back into the living room, checking the weather forecast for tomorrow, Friday. Great. Rain.

With a groan she waddled off down the hallway, entering the bathroom to pick up the wet raincoat and clothes off the floor, putting them on the radiator in the hallway. Then she stuck on the shower. She padded back into the kitchen to turn the kettle on while the shower water warmed up. Jumping in once it had reached an acceptable temperature. The flat was relatively new, they had been built after the barrier was broken to accommodate the monsters that wanted to move onto the surface. So all the appliances were new, and the rent was relatively cheap.

Wolf really wanted a room mate, but the last time she tried living with someone it all went sour and honestly she couldn't go through the stress of having that happen a second time. She lost a load of friends and almost everything else in her life. Biting her lip bitterly in the shower she shook off the cold sting of loneliness that tingled across her skin.

No, she was fine this. She preferred to be alone. No one to stab her in the back this way.

She rubbed a cheap brand of dog shampoo into her coat, it was tea tree scented and really helped with irritated skin. Having pure white fur was sometimes so frustrating, the amount of shampoo she got through in a month was ridiculous. Thats why she had to buy the cheap stuff. Rinsing the soap from her fur she stood and dripped behind the certain, shaking body as best she could to try to get rid if excess water from her coat before stepping out. There was a really cool gadget on the wall called a Furblade. It was a full body equivalent of a hair dryer, for fuzzy monsters like herself. Without this machine she would take hours to dry. This way it only took twenty minutes.

Freshly washed and dried she slipped on her purple collar before entering the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She took it with grace into the living room, seating herself to tend to her nails she watched over the news. The wind battering heavily against her window. Damn storm really wasn't giving up tonight. She filled her nails to try and neaten them up, working in a shoe shop meant she had to keep up her appearance. She couldn't wear shoes with her dainty canine feet, so she would keep them trimmed and neat.

9:01pm

She saw the time on the clock and sighed. She hadn't even had any dinner yet and it was almost time for bed. Groaning she clicked off the TV and moved into the kitchen, she made herself a sandwich with the last if herMcrusty rolls and some left over salad and some cheese. She wolfed it down so she could settle into bed with her phone.

9:27pm

Three minutes till she went to bed. She had a strict rule when it came to sleeping, she'd had too many late nights in her life and she knew when to force herself to go to bed. She sent her friend one last text as she sat drinking her cup of tea.

"Night night flapflap! Have a good gig bud, text ya tomorrow"

She knew he wouldn't answer the message her back, but she sent it regardless. Remembering to take her phone off silent before rolling herself up in all the blankets like a burrito. Super cosy, super sleepy.

\-------------------------------------------------

Her alarm went off as always at 7:00am, but the alarm was too late, she'd been awake for an hour already tossing and turning. Grumpily peeling herself from the sheets she set about to get ready. Slipping into her work uniform as she waddled into the kitchen, Making herself some sandwiches with a fresh loaf she bought in town yesterday and making herself a bottle of water. She couldn't leave without first having some cereal and a cup of tea. Seating herself in the living room to watch over the news again while she waited for time to pass. Flicking around on the internet on her phone while she waited for her tea to cool.

"Woof woof girl :)" Her ex left her a message on Undernet. Groaning in irritation she ignored the message and flicked about, looking at cute animal photos until 7:50am rolled around. Picking up her bag and slipping on her coat she locked up and headed off to the bus stop a short run away. She ran because it was still pelting with rain like last night, and she didn't fancy getting into work looking like a drowned rat. Her tail tucked up under her raincoat to help save it from the downpour.

The bus stop had a shelter luckily, and the bus's ran ever half an hour. So she didn't have to wait long before she could hop on the bus. This conductor was a friendly fish monster by the name of Gial, he knew Wolf well as she got the bus almost every day.

"Morning Gial. Miserable weather eh?" She greeted him with a smile and he smiled back cheerfully. "I dunno, I quite like the rain"

"But think of those of us who have fur!" She replied as a joke. "Haha yeah, I envy and pity you" In the time they had spoke Wolf had handed over the money for the bus ticket and went and seated herself.

The journey took half an hour, and wasn't very interesting in all this rain. The bus occupied only a handful of monsters, the morning run was usually so busy. She got out at the town centre and ran part the way down the street to the shop. She was a supervisor and today shewoukd be opening and closing the shop.

Today was super boring, stormy weather drove sales right down and there nothing to do today except clean the shop. Half eleven came and all of the cleaning had been done. Wolf and her assistant Ashley (a young teenage human) stood around chatting about the sale that was inbound. They had served eight customers since they opened at nine that morning, it was a REALLY slow day.

"Ohh, I love this song!" Ashley said as she dashed behind the counter to turn up the volume of the music. One of Panic at the Discos new songs was playing, though wolf couldn't remember the name of it for the life of her.

The shop was empty, so the pair started dancing in the centre of it. Heck, it was a really good song, Wolf already knew all the lyrics too it despite it having just came out. Wolf really loved to sing, she enjoyed dancing too but rarely danced after what happened a few years ago, there wasn't a lot of people she trusted enough to dance around. Ashley was one of the rare few because Wolf had worked with her almost every day.

"I'm a scholar and a gentleman, and I usually don't fall when I try to stand" She sang, wobbling around as if she was drunk. "I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt" She gave a twirl. Then crouched down. "But I make these high heels work" as she rose she ran her paws up her legs, wiggling her toosh at the same time

Ashley was almost in tears, laughing so hard as she couldn't with Wolfs dancing. The pair of them out of breath and laughing so hard that they hadn't noticed a tall skeletal monster that had entered the shop. He had been watching them dancing for a short while now.

"WOWIE THAT WAS REALLY GOOD!" He boomed loudly, giving a round of applause that was muffled by his red mittens.

Wolf spun on the spot to face the gentle-monster. Face flushed red with embarrassment that she had been caught dancing by a customer. "I-Im so sorry sir! I didn't see you there!" She held up her paws defensively, trying to wave away the blush that had engulfed her face.

"NO NEED TO BE SORRY! YOU'RE AN EXCELLENT DANCER!"

His compliments really weren't helping with the blushing. Even more so when he came forward and took a hold of both of her paws "I'VE NOT SEEN SUCH ENERGY IN A WHILE! PLEASE, LET ME BUY YOU A DRINK, MAYBE WE CAN TALK MORE?"

"Wooahh wait, what?!" She tried to pull away but he had a good hold of her. In honestly she was feeling a bit of fear creeping up her spine from how forward this guy was being.

"Well its almost 12 O'clock, Why not go on your break early?" Informed Ashley from behind the counter, she was hiding behind the till screen hiding her evil grin as she watched her supervisor squirm.

"EXCELLENT! WE SHALL GO GET A HOT BEVERAGE, PERFECT FOR STORMY WEATHER LIKE TODAY DON'T YOU THINK?" He exclaimed, pulling the canine from the shop into the rain, thankfully he had an umbrella large enough to shield the pair of them.

Wolf was defiantly going to kill Ashley when she got back. God dammit why did she attract all of the weird ones! She grumbled in distaste as she was pulled across the square towards a nearby café that she used to visit often. She went and grabbed a seat in the back of the cafe, on a small booth for the pair of them. The skeleton ordered them two hot chocolates and was over in the blink of an eye.

"You think I have energy, sweet Asgore have you seen yourself at all?" She laughed as he settled down in front of her, he was grinning from ear to ear, though that might of been due to his lack of skin. She was admittedly curious about Skeleton monsters... Canines had an affinity for bones.

"Why thank you! I look at myself every day in the mirror to keep myself motivated! Oh good heavens!" This monster was obnoxiously loud (Even though inside this cafe he seemed to have some kind of indoor voice?), but Wolf was actually warming up to him, being dragged out of work for a change was kinda fun. (Though she would never admit it) "I completely forgot to introduce myself, I am the Great Papyrus, nice to meet your acquaintance!" The skeletal monster held out one of his mittens to shake one of her paws. "The names Wolf, nice to meet you Papyrus" She thought his name was rather odd, but then again she couldn't exactly judge with a name like 'Wolf'. Taking him by the mitten she noticed his firm shake.

"What a lovely simple name! So how long have you worked in that shop for?" And thus started the barrage of questions from the skeleton. His enthusiasm was actually actually really refreshing in a way. During these dark times she didn't see a lot of positivity in monsters. Especially since the gang violence started getting really bad in the center of town.

Papyrus could talk all day about himself, however he assaulted the canines ears with question after question. Was he just curious because he saw her dancing? Or was he just super nosey? Did he even know what boundaries were?

Glancing at the clock behind the counter she noticed she was out of time. "Dammit I have to go back to work now. Would you like my number? We can go for another drink maybe?" She offered to him, which was really out of character for her. He was sad that she had to leave, but his face lit up when she offered her number.

"Really? Wowie a new friend! I always knew I'd be popular!" He said as she handed him her phone with her contacts showing her mobile number. He tapped the number into his phone send her a text to she could save his number.

"Got ya! Righty then I'm off then! Catch ya later Papyrus" Taking her phone back and sprung up like a rocket, making the dash across the street in record time to get back to work without getting soaked in the unrelenting downpour. Her assistant saw her a mile off and grinned from ear to ear, questioning Wolf as soon as she step foot back in the shop. "So, how'd it go? Is he your type? Did you two hook up?"

"Oh my god Ashley, next weird monster that walks in here is all yours!" She insisted once she had caught her breath "He's actually super cool, no we didn't hook up. I told you a million times I'm not into dating any more, jeeeezee" She added, exasperated.

"But he could be Mr right! You never know!" She teased, hiding behind the counter when Wolf went to clip her around the ear. "You better of sold something since I've been gone, we have targets to beat you know!" Wolf insisted. "You know what, the stock room needs a sweep" Giving her assistant evil eyes until she gave in and went to sweep the stock room as punishment.

The shop would be dead for the rest of the day, only a few customers managed there way into the store, most of them looking for wellies and umbrellas. This gave Wolf and her assistant plenty of time to clean, chat, size order, and start preparing for the sale. That evening it only took her half an hour to cash up and close, there was hardly any paper work due to almost rock bottom sales. But Wolf was happy, she had been buzzing since having that hot chocolate with Papyrus.. Did he put something in her drink? No no of course not don't be silly, it'd had just been a good day. Was she really a good dancer?

Once home she threw herself down onto the old blue fabric sofa and groaned in relief once again, this was her routine. Damn it felt good to lay down, her wet paws tingled with pins and needles. Now began the task of flicking on the news and rolling over to check her phone for messages.

2-Messages  
-Papyrus  
1-Message  
-Flappyrawr

She opened Cassius message first, he was always the priority. He'd been her best friend since forever.

' **Gig went really well thanks! Sleep well fluffbutt** '

Oh yeah he had a Gig last night, she almost forgot. " **My feet hurt! Aghhh! Met a new friend while at work today. He's super loud but pretty cool. How you doing**?" She texted him back before opening the messages by Papyrus.

' **HELLO, TIS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!'**

Oh that was the one he sent so she could save his number.

' **MY UMBRELLA BROKE IN THE WIND, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT A GREAT WET PAPYRUS! NYEH** "

She couldn't help but laugh, damn he sounded like such a dork. It was cute in a way. His boundless energy seemed contagious enough to keep her going all day. She could use some more of his positivity right now. " **You know we sell umbrella's for 4.99? Haha, I hope the great wet Papyrus is now dry?** " She texted him back, hitting send before realising how dirty that sounded. Oh Asgore have mercy on her soul!

She stared at the news, they were going on about the string of monster attacks that had happened in the city in the past month. Her smile soon faded when a list of attacks and dates showed up on the screen. Eight attacks in the past month.. Dammit this city used to be so nice. She jumped out of her skin when her phone vibrated in her paws. She looked to her phone, the message was from Papyrus. Not surprising, the guy must of lived on his phone.

' **THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS UNAWARE YOU SOLD UMBRELLAS! I SHALL CONSIDER ONE NEXT TIME I'M IN TOWN. WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS FOR THE WEEKEND?** "

Weekend? Oh yeah, duh! Its Friday. It had been a really long week.. And as if to make it apparent at how tired she was, she dropped her phone on her face. She made a noise of annoyance as she peeled it from her cheek to text him back " **I'm going to become a burrito an sit in crying to sad movies. What about you?** " It wasn't far from the truth..

A loud yawn managed to escape her canine muzzle before she tore herself from the leather in order to get up and make herself something for dinner. Immediately stopping at the fridge to see what she had anything left overs. Her phone buzzed in her paw, momentarily distracting her from her task. She pulled out a half consumed tin of cheap hot dogs, because she had really weird cravings at times. She also pulled out the milk, butter and cheese. Planning to whip up pasta with a cheese and hot dog sauce. Truly a sinful meal.

' **THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT HAVE ANY PLANS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO HANG OUT AGAIN?'**

She really hoped he wasn't getting the wrong idea about her, she honestly wasn't interested in dating him. But at the same time she had been craving company... The flat was quiet, it was always quiet. She tipped some pasta onto a plate to measure out how much she wanted to have, then grabbed a pan from the draining board and half filled it with water and put it on to boil

' **Sure, I gotta clean the flat though. I'm starting to shed and there's fur EVERYWHERE. Seriously looks like something exploded in here'**  She hit send then looked down the hallway at the white fluffy tumbleweeds that were forming.

Dammit why did she have to shed twice a year! The bathroom was especially bad because of the Furblade she used to dry herself. "No wonder I never have guests.." She said to herself as she pulled the hoover out of a cupboard in the hallway and put it into the living room. She wasn't going to hoover tonight, just set up for tomorrow so she doesn't forget.

The water was now boiling so she returned to add it to the pasta, getting the flour and butter for the start of the cheese sauce.

P- ' **COOLIO! WANT ME TO COME OVER AND HELP CLEAN UP? I'M QUITE THE CLEAN FREAK** '

W- ' **Nah that doesn't sound like much fun. You got any cool films to watch? Maybe bring em over to mine and chill out for a few hours** '

P- ' **YES IN FACT I DO! DO YOU LIKE DOCUMENTARIES? I FIND THEM VERY COOL AND EDUCATIONAL!** **'**

W- ' **What, like David Attenborough? I'm a sucker for Attenborough documentaries** '

P- ' **HAZAR!!! I THINK WE ARE GOING TO BE GREAT FRIENDS** '

They texted back and forth for a while, Wolf was able to make the cheese sauce while texting, slicing the hot dogs into tiny pieces was rather satisfying. She left her phone alone while she sat down to eat, actually flicking the channel over to the music channel for a little bit. The news was too depressing right now. Leaving her plate in the sink she flicked off all the lights, slipping into her light blue pj's before she could sink into bed. Finally looking at her phone one last time to text Papyrus. " **Right I'm off to bed, night Papyrus** "

' **ALRIGHT! MY BROTHER IS ABOUT TO READ ME MY BEDTIME STORY. GOODNIGHT WOLF!** '

...brother? Bed time story? She laughed, rolling over to put her phone on charge before burrito-ing herself and trying to get some sleep. Papyrus was a strange fellow, that last text was certainly going to play on her mind.


	2. What a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends gather to watch DVD's, how exciting!  
> Maybe some plot?

**Bang.**

**Bang bang bang.**

_**Shitshitshit!** _

Wolf sprung of of her bed like a rocket, fear flooded every vein in her body as loud bangs echoing from somewhere in the flat. Fuck what was going on? What time was it? She rushed to the door checking the spyhole to see who was at the door. All she could see was black.. Was someone covering the spy hole with there hand? Standing there for a moment she struggled to reason with her fear, flinching when the door shook once more with loud bangs from the being on the other side. Hesitantly she opened the door, and to her great relief stood her friend Cassius. A monstrously huge lion monster, with gold horns that curled behind his ears, two scars on his face, and the tiniest most adorable bat wings. He heaved a great sigh of relief when she answered he door, scooping her up into his arms and crushing her in a hug.

"Sweet Asgore, don't make me worry like that!" He choked on his words as he held her tightly into his chest, so tightly that all she could do was whine back as the air was squeezed from her lungs."Oh sorry!" He immediately dropped her back onto her feet and she staggered backwards, using the wall to steady herself.

"H-holy Toriel, what the heck's gotten into you??!" She looked up at the huge monster in confusion still clinging to the wall, he was damn near tears and looked out of breath. The fear from before hadn't left her system, not helped by the sheer panic in her friends face.

He took a gulp before responding, his crimson eyes studying her almost in disbelief "You don't know? Didn't you see the news? Or even look out the window?"

"Curse I _literally_ just woke up, what's going on?!" She called him by his nickname and rushed him into her fluff filled flat, the male only just able to fit down the hallway to the living room. Once in there he pointed to the window "Take a look out there" Cassius requested.

Wolf boldly moved to the window and pulled back the heavy curtains, the sun ultimately blinding her as she did so. "Balls! Aghh dammit" She cursed, should of seen that coming. It took her a moment to get used to the bright blaring sun, but when her vision cleared she saw what Cassius was on about. Outside of her window was a clear view of the road and there was police tape, a large white tent, and several police cars. Human police swarming everywhere. Her eyes darted about, looking in astonishment.

Turning back she questioned her friend again. "What... What the hell happened?!" She took a step back from the window, almost bumping into Cassius who was looming over her also looking out the window.

"A failed attempt at a hit and run. They think it's someone from that gang, he ran over a monster on the pavement, but he lost control and crashed, killing himself too" The lion explained, his paws engulfing Wolf, pulling her into a much softer hug this time.

It then dawned on her that it was morning. "Shit, Curse, What time is it?" She wiggled in protest as she was lifted off the ground "I gotta warn Papyrus before its too late" Cassius noticed the wiggling and dropped her once again.

"Whose Papyrus?" He puzzled as Wolf rushed back into the bedroom to find her phone. She hadn't told Cassius about him yet, which was really awkward since he was meant to be coming over today. She grabbed her phone and took a look at the screen.

 **24 Missed calls**  
- _Flappyrawr_  
**10 messages**  
- _Flappyrawr_

 **1 message**  
- _Papyrus_

Holy crap, Cassius had really gone over board on the calls. Wait why didn't her alarm go off?... SHIT she left it on silent because of work... No wonder she didn't wake up. Groaning in protest she saw the time. Saturday: 10:34am.  
Dammit he was meant to be coming over at 10:30am. "Bollocks!" She cried out from the bedroom as she read the text message.

' **GOOD MORNING WOLF! THERE WAS A POLICE BARRICADE ON YOUR ROAD, I HOPE YOU ARE OKAY! I FOUND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO PARK, SEE YOU SOON!'**

"Everything alright Wolf?" Cassius called back. The female walked back in slowly and with a look of defeat on her face. "I invited a _friend_ over, I was meant to clean the flat before they got here but my alarm didn't go off and now he's already here." She slid a paw down her face in pure irritation. Wait, did she already consider him a friend? Well she'd let her guard down enough to invite him to her place so...

"Oh, right! Sorry am I in the way?!" The giant lion blushed, holding up his paws shyly. Wolf shook her head furiously "NO NO NO NO! Its not like that honestly! Just friends. I'm actually glad you came by, I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea..." She pleaded, really really hoping he wasn't coming over for 'Documentaries and D'. Holy hell, her thoughts were really messed up sometimes.  
And as if on cue the doorbell rang. A mortified Wolf released a deep sigh and slowly trudged down the hallway, shouting back to her friend in the living room "Plug in the hoover for me please!"

She peered through the spy hole in the door to confirm it was defiantly Papyrus at the door before she opened it. As soon as the door swung open she found herself in yet another bear hug. "OH MY GOSH WOLF I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! I SAW THE POLICE AND WONDERED IF YOU'D BEEN HURT!"

She squeaked as she was constricted for the second time this morning "E-easy on the ribs please Papyrus!" Today had certainly not started the way she wanted it too. But her guest was here now. She wriggled in his arms until he placed her back down.

She looked him up and down, he was rather nicely dressed. A combination of casual but formal that really suited his lanky frame. He was in a plain white crisp shirt and casual jeans, and what looked to be not-so new shoes with a fresh coat of black polish. "Papyrus I'm so sorry, I over slept, I haven't hovered at all." Her ears fell back in shame at the state of her home.

"NO WORRIES FRIEND! I'M QUITE USED TO LOTS OF FUR! KING ASGORE SOMETIMES VISITS AND LEAVES MY HOME WHITER THEN FRESH SNOW IN SNOWDIN! NYEH NYEH NYEH"  He chuckled as Wolf let him in and led him down the hallway."Wait, King Asgore visits you? The actually king of monsters?" Wolf asked skeptically, pulling into the living room to see Cassius holding the hoover, attempting to turn it on.

"YES, WERE QUITE GOOD FRIENDS AS A MATTER OF FACT!" Papyrus paused as he entered the room, his eyes falling on the large fluffy figure who was trying to work out how to turn on the hoover. "OH, YOU HAVE A ROOM MATE?" 

"Nah, this is my best friend Cassius, he came over 'cuz he was worried about me" Wolf corrected him before taking the hoover away from her friend. She had requested that he plug it in, not do her house work for her. He looked embarrassed that he had been caught trying to help her. He then turned his attention to her guest. Cassius took a single step across the room and extended a paw out to the skeleton figure. "Nice to meet you, I'm Cassius. Friends call me Curse" The lion was far better spoken then Wolf. The skeleton monster was taken back by the size of the lion in her living room.

"WOWIE, YOU'RE HUGE!!! BIGGER THEN KING ASGORE I'D SAY! pLEASURE TO MEET YOU CASSIUS. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS" Papyrus piped up happily, furiously shaking the large lion paw with both his hands. Wolf could tell that Papyrus was a really happy go lucky guy, he never seemed to frown and never stopped talking. He always had some kind of spark in his eye, an energy which was contagious and welcoming. It wasn't something that Wolf was used too and that's why she liked it. Cassius took a seat on an old blue fabric sofa, one that Wolf kept specifically for him, due to him breaking it. And Papyrus took a seat on the new leather (the one that Cassius bought her after breaking the blue one), as planned. He stared around the room, taking in the decor.

The room was rather minimal, there wasn't any photos or anything really personal besides the display cabinet in the corner of the room near the flat screen TV. It was filled with trophies and awards of some kind, Papyrus couldn't tell what they were from where he sat. The entire flat had light wood flooring, and cream coloured walls, rather boring. He'd assumed her flat would reflect her personality a bit more.

"Right this will only take a few minutes, sorry guys" Wolf apologised as she turned on the hoover and began to suck up as much fluff as possible. Cassius had to lift his huge tail off the floor and place it on his lap so Wolf didn't suck it while cleaning. She then moved out into the hallway to try to get the white tumble-weeds that had formed. Papyrus took this opportunity to ask Cassius about the cabinet.

"WHAT ARE THOSE TROPHIES FOR? DO YOU KNOW?" He spoke up over the blaring noise of the hoover, his voice was already pretty loud but he hated being drowned out. Cassius looked from the skeleton to the cabinet then back, he had honestly forgotten about them. "Oh, Wolf used to be really good at martial arts; kick boxing, judo, things like that" He scratched at his mane, feeling guilty as he shed fur onto the newly hoovered floor.

Papyrus' face lit up, impressed by this. "WOWIE, SHE MUST BE VERY STRONG!" You never would of guessed it from looking at Wolf. She was kinda short, and didn't look particularly muscular under her fur. She looked more a cuddly plush toy then a kick boxing champion.

The hoover finally turned off and Wolf breathed a sigh of relief. Winding up the hoover cable as she wandered back into the loving room to unplug the hoover. Giving Cassius an evil look when she noticed his fluff on her floor. "Dammit man I just hoovered!" She said with a grin and laugh.

"SO WOLF, I HEAR YOU'RE GOOD AT MARTIAL ARTS?" Admiration shining in Papyrus' eye sockets as he watched the white canine. "Hmm? Yeah used to be, not any more." She said before quickly turning the hoover back on to hoover at Cassius' mane. The other male unflinching as she used the extendable nozzle to suck up any loose fur that might fall from the black and grey mane that adorned her friends neck. Gathering up the lead she left the hoover in the corner, knowing she would again need it later.

"YOU DON'T PARTAKE IN THE SPORT ANYMORE?" Papyrus's wording made Wolf look at him funny and she tried to work out what he had asked her. "Oh, no no... I got kinda sick a few years ago, and I shattered my paw in my last fight two years ago." She extended her left paw out to Papyrus and gave her fingers a small wiggle. "After that I called it a day" She admitted, looking back at the shiny trophies in the glass cabinet. Her life was kinda boring and mundane now. All she seemed to do now was Work, clean, sleep, and she didn't have any friends besides Cassius so it wasn't like she could invite friends over or go out.

"OH MY"!" Papyrus proclaimed with concern and took a hold of Wolfs paw in order to get a better look at it. It didn't look like it had been injured in the past, if it had then it had healed well. Wolf flinched at the touch, turning back to see him examining her paw closely. Glancing over to Cassius who shrugged to her. "THAT MUST OF BEEN TERRIBLY PAINFULL, MY GOODNESS"

Wolf let out a small laugh and wiggled her paw between his two gloved hands. "Yeah its fine now though. C'mon I need to get you guys some tea- oh, or would you like coffee, or hot chocolate Papyrus?" She made sure to offer him something other then tea. Just because she loves tea didn't mean everyone was a fan.

Papyrus seemed to perk up and release her hand "OH, HOT COCOA WOULD BE LOVELY, THANK YOU!" He beamed happily towards her and she returned a smile before padding into the kitchen. Curse sighed lightly, he had sensed the tension in Wolf had faded, her mind completely distracted from outside. He was surprised Papyrus hadn't asked about what happened outside.

"SO, HOW DID YOU MEET WOLF?" Papyrus asked out of curiosity, now eyes focused on the large feline who shifted uncomfortably at the question. "Oh how did we meet?" Cassius said to confirm the question as he thought back. "She and I used to work in a small bookshop on the edge of the New Home. So we've been friends for a very long time." A large paw raised to his chin to scratch at it, the sound of the kettle boiling coming from the kitchen.

Papyrus still held that curious look in his eyes as he stared at the feline. "THATS SO INTERESTING! I DONT RECALL EVER SEEING YOU TWO IN THE UNDERGROUND" His face furrowed in thought. "Yeah, the shop was really well hidden. I'm now a DJ, and during the day I work in construction." Cassius said trying to change the subject and as if on queue , Wolf came back in with two piping hot mugs. Setting them down on the coasters on the table. She had a hot chocolate and one tea. Retreating into the kitchen to retrieve a monstrous sized mug that she placed closest to Cassius. "Thank you, Pup" The lion thanked her as she plopped herself down next to Papyrus who was equally as grateful. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH, WOLF"

"So, How is work going? Miserable to work in the rain?" Wolf finally questioned, having over heard there conversation from the kitchen. The flat was tiny so its not like you could have a private conversation in here, plus Papyrus spoke so loud anyway. Curse nodded and looked between the two on the other couch. "Thankfully with weather like this we just tend to sit around the office filling out paperwork." He said with a grin, he knew Wolf was teasing him. "What about you Papyrus, Where do you work?" The lions crimson orbs fell on the skeletal figure who was now blowing his drink to cool it.

"OH, I WORK PART TIME AT A GARDEN CENTER! EVERYONE THERE IS SO LOVELY AND I NEVER KNEW I HAD A GREEN THUMB!" He said happily, exciting a small 'Aw' from Wolf. "Sounds like a nice easy job. What about your brother?" She recalled that last night he mentioned his was going to brother read him a bed time story...?

Papyrus took a sip of his hot chocolate and took in the sugary bliss. "OH, HES ONE OF THE ROYAL SCIENTISTS!" He said without much thought. Wolf was about to reach for her drink but choked at his replied. "Wooah, what, seriously? That's pretty impressive. So your brothers a royal scientist, your friends with the king, What else should we know about you?" She questioned him with a cocked brow. Her drink now firmly in her right paw.

Papyrus looked between the two of them, an orange glow growing on his skeletal cheeks as he noticed all eyes on him. "OH, I DIDNT THINK IT WAS THAT STRANGE? YOU'D LOVE ALL MY FRIENDS WOLF, UNDYNE, ALPHYS, TORIEL, FRISK, AND OF COURSE MT BROTHER SANS"

Wolf had to put her drink down before she spilt it. She could see Cassius' face light up with astonishment. "Wait, queen Toriel, and the savior of monsters Frisk?" Wolf questioned, dumbfounded "Undyne, head of the royal guard? Alphys, leading Royal scientist?" Cassius added in.

How the heck did this one simple skeleton know all of the big names from the underground? Was he lying just to impress them. She seriously hoped not, Wolf couldn't deal with more lies and disappointment.

"YES! WE ALL BECAME SUCH GOOD FRIENDS THANKS TO FRISK! WE MET BACK IN SNOWDIN" Papyrus' voice was genuine and Wolf couldn't help but lean back into the couch. "Holy crap, I've heard so much about Frisk. Their amazing" Wolf said, taken back by what Papyrus had said.

"Frisk is still the daughter of Queen Toriel correct? There were a few legal issues about them being family when we reached the surface." Cassius asked, last he had heard, Queen Toriel and King Asgore fought to gain custody of Frisk after they reached the surface.

"YEP, FRISK IS OFFICIALLY A DREEMUR" Papyrus confirmed happily, his mug between both his hands as he took another sip. "So what's a guy like you hanging around with a bunch of fluffs like us?" Wolf questioned. There must of been a reason why someone who knew so many high profile people would bother chilling with a Construction worker DJ and a Retail Wolf.

"NYEH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Papyrus turned to her confused as to what she was asking. She tilted her head, noticing as Cassius got up from his seat and snuck out the room into the kitchen. It was impossible for a big that big to sneak anywhere unnoticed. What was Cassius doing?

"Well you seem to know the royal family, the head scientist, the head of the royal guard. But your chilling with a white Wolf and a Titan lion, what gives? Shouldn't you be with your other friends?" Wolf finally managed to get some tea into her system, the warm liquid bringing Wolfs spirits up. She didn't notice how negative she was at times, especially towards herself.

"OH" Papyrus scratched at his skull as he tried to think of how to word what he wanted to say. "WELL YOU SEE, MY BROTHER IS VERY... PROTECTIVE OVER ME. AND WHILE I LOVE SPENDING TIME WITH MY FRIENDS, HE KIND OF BABY SITS ME EVERYWHERE I GO, OR HAS ONE OF THEM BABY SIT ME. ITS RATHER FRUSTRATING" His eyes fell down onto the liquid still in his mug, an unmistakable sad look on his boney face.

Wolf scratched under her collar as she listened, the tag jingling lightly as she waited for papyrus to finish what he wanted to say. She could hear Cassius rustling about in the kitchen. She didn't mind him helping himself, so long as he was careful with his tail... She had lost a plate or two to the Goliath in her tiny kitchen.

"SO WHILE I'M HERE HE DOESNT KNOW WHERE I AM, AND I CAN KIND OF RELAX?" He finished up with a sigh, sipping at his chocolate some more. Wolf could read the guilty look on his face. "Well if you ever need to get away from him, your always welcome here. Even family need time apart" She said with a shrug, completely understanding what it was like to have an overly protective family.

"OH WOWIE, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE OFFER WOLF! I WILL MOST CERTAINLY TAKE YOU UP ON IT!" His expression changed, like someone had flipped a switch and wrapped his arms around Wolf who grumbled as he almost spilt her tea for the second time.

The large figure of Cassius squeezed back into the room, in his paw he held a bowl of cereal which he held out to Wolf. "You haven't taken you're tablets pup" In his other paw he held the canines tablet box which was labelled with the days if the week. She'd forgotten to taken them the last day or two/

"Oh sugar, thanks Curse!" Damn lion didn't let her forget a thing. She didn't even realize she hadn't eaten yet. Taking the bowl and box from him she began to dig in. Papyrus couldn't help but notice the box which contained several types of medication. "OH, ARE YOU SICK OFTEN?" He puzzled, looking back and forth between the two.

"Just a blood disorder" Wolf honestly didn't seem to bothered by it, so neither was Papyrus. Brushing it off to ask more questions while she wolfed down her cereal with gusto.

Afterwards getting up to take her bowl out "Lemme throw on some clothes guys, Papyrus you got the DVD?" She asked before breaching the door into hallway. "OF COURSE I DO, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT!" Cassius watched as the skeleton reached under his shirt to retrieve the small DVD box set. Cassius presumed that Papyrus stored it in his rib cage somehow?

Wolf fumbled about in her bedroom looking for something comfortable to sling on. Settling for a black tank top with a red button up shirt thrown on top that she wouldn't button up. And a pair of blue jeans shorts. She liked baggy clothes that were easy to move about in.

Back in the living room she found Cassius setting up the DVD player, which you would assume would be a struggle for someone with huge paws. But Cassius had become used to all the tasks he had to complete in miniature scale. Wolf stood beside him just to check if he was struggling. But he successfully managed to set it all up.

Behind them on the couch Papyrus jumped a little, his phone beginning to buzz and ring. Wolf looked back as he answered it, the Skeleton not looking to pleased at the caller ID.

"GOOD MORNING BROTHER"

"papyrus where are you? why didn't you wake me this morning?"

The voice on the other side of the phone was so loud Wolf could hear it from across the living room. For once Papyrus was the quiet one, maybe his brother was just as loud and energetic as he was? Wolf didn't know if she could handle two Papyrus's.

"I'm at a friends brother, nothing to fear" He tried to reassure his brother, but the look on his face indicated annoyance. "a friends! who?! i've already called undyne and mettaton, your not with either of them" Damn he sounded furious.

"Brother please stop shouting, I'm safe okay?" Papyrus pinched between his eye sockets. Wolf finally plonking herself next to him on the couch. "Tell him to stop shouting or you'll just hang up" She said casually, not even glancing at him as she muted the TV to roll though the DVDs opening title. Cassius had planted himself back down and watched on from his own sofa as the brother continued to shout down the phone, Papyrus holding it away from his ear.

"That's not helping the situation" Papyrus replied to Wolf. "Then he needs to learn to listen to you. The guys deafening me from here Paps" She finally turned to Papyrus, her brow furrowed with annoyance the same as his.

"papyrus come home right now." The voice piped up again, Papyrus looking defeated. Before he could reply Wolf quickly pried the phone from his hand and replied. "Your brother has a cup of cocoa, a DVD to watch, and some friends to hang with. Now get over it" She quickly managed to hang up as Papyrus tried to force the phone back from her.

Cassius laughed, honestly not surprised by her actions but could help but laugh at the look on papyrus face as Wolf stuffed the phone into her own pocket. "WOLF WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He cried out loudly, almost deafening. "Setting boundaries. You can't let your brother walk over you like that" The annoyed look now shifted into the lanky skeleton."He's just worried about me" He tried to insist, his voice still low and meek.

"And now he knows there's nothing to be worried about. You have a right to spend time with your friends, that's why you came over here. And no, your not gunna call him back or text him, he'll get the message" And most likely end up hating her, but she didn't care about that, She was looking out for her friend. Papyrus let out a whimper, unsure of how to reply. "She's right, no one can control you like that, not even your brother." Cassius added, scratching again at his mane as he backed up Wolf.

The skeleton sighed and fell back in his seat. "Fine.. Alright" He grumbled, crossing his arms. Wolf finally played the DVD, making sure to turn off Papyrus' phone as it kept buzzing in her pocket.

After that the three of them actually enjoyed watching the nature documentary, forgetting about Papyrus' brother issues for the most part. Wolf broke out the snacks and refilled everyone's drinks.

It was about four o'clock by the time the DVD collection had ended and papyrus looked about ready to go. "THANK YOU FOR HOSTING WOLF, I TRULY ENJOYED WATCHING THIS DVD WITH MONSTERS WHO ENJOY THEM AS MUCH AS I DO!" He gleamed as they all stood in the hallway. He seemed to be back to his normal happy self. Cassius had to duck in order to fit into the hall.

"Likewise, I hope we can do it again soon! If your brother gives you any agro, then call me." Wolf pulled his phone out of her pocket to give back to him. He'd clearly forgotten about it altogether. He sighed at the reminder.

"THANK YOU, YOU REALLY ARE A GOOD FRIEND. ANYWAY, GOOD DAY TO YOU WOLF, IT WAS LOVELY MEETING YOU CASSIUS!" They waved goodbye as Papyrus made his way out of the apartment block and Wolf closed the door, looking up as Cassius who was looming over her. It was so hard to move around when he was over.

"Sooo...." She said awkwardly. "What do you think?" Wolf was referring to her new friend. Cassius lifted an eyebrow to her question as he slowly backed himself up. "He seems nice, honestly can't fault him on anything but his brother..." He replied, noting the look of relief on her face. "Yeah, poor guy. Hopefully I never meet him. Guy needs a good smack in the teeth for that crap"

The pair managed to squeeze back into the living room. Wolf looking out the window to the white tent across the road as Cassius settled back onto his sofa. "No fighting please.. Lets try and keep things civil." Cassius was the voice of reason and Wolf hated it. "Yeah... On a completely unrelated note, I'm thinking of going back to the gym."

Wolf admitted, looking over to the lion who now looked at her with concern. "You thinking of competing again..?" A look of relief washing over him as she shook her head. "No way, you know I cant... Just wanna get out of here. Its been really nice to sit and chill with someone new..."

Her focus was now on the police out on the street. Most of them standing about, guarding the area. Cassius got up from the couch and moved beside her, placing a heavy paw on her shoulder. "You haven't made any new friends in two years... You really do need to get out of here a bit more" He tried to insist.

"Yeah I... I don't really like to make new friends..." Wolf lowered her tonne, a sombre look in her eye as she thought about the past. Bitter memories tainting her once good mood."Maybe you should come to the club with me... You don't have to do anything but it'd be nice to see you out of the house" Cassius made an honest suggestion. It wouldn't hurt if she popped in every now and again. Wolf lifted a paw to meet the one resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah.. I think I might. I need to get back into a routine, y'know?" She said with a smile, looking up at her manned friend who smiled back.

"Yeah, a routine would do you a world of good... You know what else would do you good?" Cassius said, turning away to exit the living room. "C'mon lets have another cuppa." This guy knew just how to cheer her up. That positive glow reignite in her soul, Cassius was such an awesome friend. She really was grateful to have him as a friend.

The evening drew on and the pair sat playing sing star until the sun had long set. Honestly, this day had turned out to be one of her best days in a long, long time.


	3. That's what i call Overcast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some clouds hang over head, and not just the rain one's. The mystery ones!

It was cloudy, that was for sure. Large grey fluffy nimbus clouds blanketed the sky choking away the light behind it. The forecast predicted rain, but Wolf had yet to see it as she laid against the hard concrete, the cold from the stone seeped through both her coat and thick white pelt. Seamlessly penetrating into her bones it felt like  
Her eyes flickered between the clouds and the faces above her, the warm feeling of reality returning to her as was slowly pulled from an unconscious state. The faces above her kept repeating the same string of questions, she had to concentrate really hard to figure out what they were saying.

'Are you okay?'

Suddenly the situation began to dawn on her.   
How long had she been out this time? Where was she? Attempting to upright herself the canine noticed a lot more faces, a whole circle of worried onlookers had formed around her on the floor. The feeling of all those eyes on her was triggering some form of anxiety, the canine searched the crowd frantically for a familiar face but found none. These faces, human and monster, they were all strangers. All strangers who's piecing gazes were on her

"Where am I?!" She managed to question. Both a human and monster were holding her steady, Or maybe they were pinning her to the floor? She didn't know, she didn't care, she didn't remember a thing. She was panicking, shit this wasn't good.

"Your at Regent street shopping center, you collapsed. We've called for an ambulance" replied the monster that was 'helping' her. It looked to be some kind of purple furred rabbit monster.

"N-no I'm fine! I need to call Cas-" She tried to reach for her coat pocket but her arms were being restricted by her so called helpers. "He has to know where I am" She almost cried out.

Both the monster and human were doing a damn good job of holding her still, the panic had set in and she tried to flail free from there grasp, but at last a familiar face finally pierced through the crowed. A very red, unforgettable face. His eyes spotted the white Canine and he quickly forced his way through the line of people standing around staring.

“Wolf? Shit, Wolf is that you?!”

A red devil looking monster rushed to her side, the monster and human aiding her eased off a little at his presence. Her gold eyes fell onto his face and she sighed slightly relived, it was one of her neighbors. 

“Darcius! I need to call Cassius” She pleaded, not even giving a thought to if he even knew who she was on about. He could see the unmistakable fear in her eyes and insisted the Assistants to back away. “Okay okay, where's your phone? Is he at work?” He said reaching for his own phone to hand to her. Wolf had his number on speed dial, but it didn't matter she knew his number off by heart and tapped it in as fast as she could into her neighbor phone. It only took one or two rings for the Lion on the other end of the phone to answer.

“Saxon construction” The deep voice answered in a very professional manor. He clearly didn't recognize the number and simply assumed it was a client trying to contact him. “Curse its Wolf-”. Cassius had heard the panic in her voice and he he had already sprung up out of his office chair. “-I blacked out in town, I'm er.. I'm?” She looked to her neighbor Darcius questioningly to see if he knew where they where, even though she had been told a few moments ago. Rightly enough he answered her questioning stare “Regent street shopping center” Darcius informed her.

“Right, I'll be there in about five or ten minutes. Stay put” And that was all Cassius needed before he threw off his High visibility jacket and jumped into his jeep, engine roaring as he pulled away. He was the site manager for a construction firm, but right now the work was being delayed by the weather, so he could leave without saying a word and no one would bat an eye lid. 

The panic was finally washing away, he was on his way, he would be here and everything would be fine and she would get the biggest hug ever. She handed Darcius back his phone and thanked him repeatedly for the favour. “Its alright, c'mon can you stand?” He questioned, honestly wanting her up off the cold pavement and out the way of prying eyes of the humans all around them. 

“Yeah yeah I'm fine!” She said, accepting a hand as it was held out to her. Darcius held on tight, tugging slightly as she fidgeted and tried getting up of her own will. Her neighbor seeing it fit to give her one last little pull to get her up, but she faulted. Collapsing into him almost knocking the pair of them over. “Whoa whoa” He said, struggling to hold up the both of them. Finally, aid came in the form of a large male bystander who had see the entire thing unfold. Darcius and the human male were able to aid the unstable Wolf over to a nearby bench.

“I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry” She insisted over and over, feeling utterly helpless. Why had her legs suddenly turned to jelly?! It was infuriating. Why had she suddenly passed out would have been a better question, but she had almost become accustom to them. “Its fine its fine! You're not 100% conscious, I'm sure that's normal” Insisted the human who handed her a bottle of unopened water. Her paws were a lot steadier then her legs. Opening the bottle with ease she took a few gulps before the next question was asked. “How often does this sort of thing happen?” The human asked, simply out of curiosity, Wolf could tell the kid was harmless.

“Yeah.. but is hasn't happened in a month or two...Never had this though” She confessed and gestured to her jelly legs. Naturally she was a little reserved around humans, but this one had proven himself as a kind human. One that wasn't scared of monsters. Darcius had a furrowed brow, looking around to see if he could spot Cassius anywhere, then looking back to Wolf. “You seemed so well recently.” He said with a little sigh, and Wolf studied him. They weren't exactly close neighbors, but they chatted when they crossed paths and he sometimes brought up the newspaper for her. But he was right, she had felt so good recently, this blackout was really unexpected. She couldn't even remember if they was any warning before hand.

“Yeah that's what I thought too” Rubbing the back of her neck nervously she caught her collar, making the charm jingle lightly. Whilst she was deep in thought she noticed that everyone's gazes had been shifted to the huge figure making its way through the street. Passers-by commented on this monster, the guy stood a clear foot above the crowd, big fluffy mane, well built, large lower canines stuck out of his mouth that some would find intimidating. With his clear height advantage he had spotted Wolf a mile off and made a direct path towards the wayward canine, her neighbor and the human.

“Thank you for everything, but my friend is here to pick me up!” She insisted to the human, who wasn't going object to anything. She could see that he was intimidated by the lion creature heading towards them. “Alright, take it easy!” He said as a farewell, making off hastily before Cassius could reach them.

“Who was that? What happened? Is everything alright?” He questioned like a worried mother as he loomed over the pair, pulling Wolf off the bench and into his chest. The white female whined and squirmed as he squished her. A warm trickle of anxiety in her chest again as she hoped her legs didn't buckle if Cassius set her on her feet.. Cassius was so protective of her, it felt great to have a close friend like him there when ever you needed them most.

“He helped us out, Wolf couldn't stand up so he carried her to the bench. She blacked out near the shop front” Replied her neighbor because Wolf was currently too busy suffocating in the mane she had been forced into. Cassius pulled her out of his neck fluff, holding her out in front of himself to study up and down her as if looking for obvious external wounds. “You couldn't stand up?” He questioned before she could take in enough air to try to defend herself.

“I was still dizzy, I didn't know what was going on, I'm fine now, honestly Curse” She insisted, struggling in the felines two huge paws. The lions eyes squinted skeptically and he placed her back down onto the pavement. To everyone's relief the strength had returned to her legs and she was able to stand without a wobble. Cassius wasn't convinced she was fine, but couldn't argue against the facts in front of him. “Right.. sure.. You'll be fine once you're home. Why were you here anyway?” He had to question. He mistaking thought it was Tuesday, so he was pretty sure she had work.

“Its Wednesday, I always go shopping on my day off” She insisted, which was the truth. She hadn't actually managed to get any shopping done before the blackout, she had literally just turned up. Cassius took in a deep breath. “Oh, I thought it was Tuesday. I've been working too hard haha” He let out a half-hearted laugh and Wolf playfully punched him in the side. “Your such an idiot sometimes! Come on lets go. Thank you for helping me Darcius!” She turned to her neighbor to thank him for everything.

“Don't sweat it, You know where I am if you ever need me, or a cup of tea and a chat” He smiled warmly too her. She smiled back, giving him an actual hug this time before they parted ways.  
On there way back to the Jeep she could feel Cassius eyes on her, glancing over her shoulder she finally broke the silence between them.

“C'mon Curse, I'm fine now, honestly” She insisted as she waited beside the passengers door as he unlocked the car. The pair of them climbing inside and buckling up. “Please don't lie to me Wolf...” He replied with a big sigh. The canine froze in place, ears tipping back in guilt. “I'm sorry.. you know I appreciate you coming to get me...” She stopped looking at him, instead now rubbing her eyes sleepily. “Just.. don't like feeling vulnerable” She hated admitting this.  
Cassius' placed a large paw down on her knee. “Hey, I know. You need to be honest with me right now. Is what he said true? You really couldn't stand?” Cassius stayed like this, stubbornly waiting for her to answer. “Yeah... I don't know what happened. I didn't get a warning, Least I cant remember?” She place a paw onto his as she finally answered him, but didn't make eye contact with him.

“Right, thank you for being honest” Even though he felt a little disappointed in his friend, Cassius removed his paw and finally turned on the car, starting there short journey home. It was mostly quiet and awkward, Wolf turned on the radio but neither of them sung any of the songs that came on.

Back at her tiny flat Cassius insisted she rest while he made cups of tea, and she did as ordered. Going to rest on the leather sofa so's not to upset him any further. When he came in to join her with the mugs of tea she was already half asleep, sprawled out comfortably, like a cat in a sunbeam.  
“Here” He said cool and calm again. Taking his place on the other sofa. Wolf just about peeled her eyes open, taking a few moments to readjust to consciousness before shifting to sit up.

“Any idea on when your next playing?” She said, trying to break the ice with him as she grabbed her tea, blowing it carefully to cool it. Cassius studied her, something he quiet often did. “This Friday at the club. Thinking of coming along?” He asked, brow now cocking with curiosity. Wolf nodded back, eyes never moving from her lovely 'cuppa'. “Yeah. Gunna head down the gym tomorrow if I'm feeling alright, If not then Friday. You wanna meet at the club or you place?”  
He took a moment to think it over, sipping his tea thoughtfully. “My place, if your going to the gym in town then my place is only a few blocks away.” She nodded in agreement, taking a long sip of her own tea, satisfied in how warm and sugary it was.

“When are you next seeing the doctor?” Wolf almost flinched at his question; heart skipping a beat, she had hoped he wasn't bring up her health again. She really didn't want to have this conversation, even if it had become familiar to them now.   
“Monday, before we leave for Mt Ebbott, remember?” How could he forget? They had been planning there little trip for about two months. Every year, Fluffy monsters are allowed a week or two off work to shed there old coat of fur, ready to get there summer or winter coat. Yes it happened twice a year. That meant, twice a year her and Cassius would spend a few days camping on Mt.Ebbott so they could shed there fur, away from their friends and their homes. This process was especially needed for fluffy monsters who worked in retail, like herself.

“Oh, yes sorry I remember. Do you have everything packed for it?” The Lion had been side tracked by the clever Wolf. He was now deep in thought about there little trip. “Yeah its all packed up in the cupboard ready to go, just need to pick up marshmallows on the way” Couldn't have a camp fire without marshmallows! “Good” Cassius answered, knowing she would probably forget something despite him giving her a list. “Now about what happened earlier” He began. Wolf let out a soft, almost annoyed groan. He really wasn't going to let it go.

“You've been taking all your medication? Did you notice anything else unusual?” He sounded like her doctor, but he was pretty far from being a doctor. Wolf shook her head in response, looking down at the tea wedged tightly between her paws, she could just about see herself reflected in the sugary fluid. “Yeah, been taking all my med's, and nothing out of the ordinary...” She trailed off, not looking up from her cup. But then suddenly a memory did snap back into her mind and she jolted, turning to her friend. “Hey!! We still need to order that Material? Can we do that now before I forget even more stuff?” she pleaded him, placing her cup down onto the coffee table as she spoke. That wasn't really the response he wanted but he nodded to her regardless. 

Disappearing into her bedroom for a few short moments she returned wielding a laptop. Scooting up as far as she could on the sofa so that Cassius could join her in staring at the screen on her lap. She entered her password like lightning and quickly loaded up some pages. “So, its August 24th, still plenty of time to get things ordered and made for Halloween and Monster Day!” She pipped happily. It wasn't actually called Monster day, it was called New Dawn Day. It was the day that the barrier was brought down and monsters finally breached the surface. 

“Have you decided on what you're gunna be making for yourself?” Cassius asked as he watched her scroll through listings on the internet. He could see how much her mood had improved over the subject of costume making. “Nope, but you're gunna be a Vampire bat for Halloween?” She questioned, looking back at him with her brow arched. “Yup” He confirmed, this was something that they had been discussing for a little while, which made selecting fabric so much easier. “And on Monster day your preforming aren't you? Gotta make you something nice...Hmmm” Her tail began to wag like crazy as she looked over all the things she had put into her Watch list. Tonnes of fabrics, cottons, buttons and more. She really excelled at making things from scratch, she found it especially important to make outfits for her friend since he was too large to shop for clothes like a normal sized monster. And this was one way to pay him back for being such a good friend all these years. Nothing says friendship like custom Tailored clothing!

Putting his arm around her he pulled her into a soft hug, letting out a soft sigh before expelling the words “Your such a good friend.” Wolf paused. Cuddling into her friend while trying to avoid being smothered by his mane. “Anything for you bud!” She beamed, tail still beating frantically like a dog being petted by its owner. 

“I just really worry about you sometimes” He said, spoiling the mood completely. Her tail stopped beating and he noticed immediately releasing her from the hug. “Hey I'm sorry. I wont bring it up again” The feline almost pleaded, his crimson orbs staring downwards into the sad golden pools of his friends. She looked like she was ready to cry.

“No, no I'm sorry. I know you just wanna help, but I've had a shitty day and now I cant even go shopping...” She placed the laptop down on the coffee table, being careful of the proximity of Tea near the laptop, before falling back against the cushions of the sofa in a lethargic fashion.   
The lion slipped one of his paws into the crook of her back, pulling her into his mane once more. “I know, I know. I'll pick up some groceries after work, alright? Speaking of which, I need to get back... someone might actually miss me.” He mumbled to her with his large head resting on top of hers.  
“Please..” She said, sounding defeated. Naturally she would decline his offer, but she was pretty desperate for a few things now. “Pick me up a bottle of that dog shampoo, please?” She said, snuggling deeper into his mane to embrace more of his hug. 

Curse let out a low chuckle, breaking away from the hug so he could slowly lift himself from the sofas. He was being especially careful on this new sofa, since he was the one who broke the old one. “Okay. You need any more teabags?” He asked, even though he intended to pick some up regardless of her answer. She shook her head and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “You really gotta go back?” The lion replied with with a small sigh and turned for the door, careful of where his tail was at all times. “Yeah, I got Paperwork to do. We've got meetings coming up, and I don't want to make it look like us Monsters are bad at out job.” He said, flashing her a grin before slipping out the living room. 

She let out a sad whine and rose to her feet. It would be rude if she didn't see her friend off. She quickly followed him down the hallway. “Thanks again, Cassius” She really didn't thank him enough for all the things he did for her. Going out of his way to be a truly awesome friend to her. This lion was one friend she could rely on for anything. 

“You're welcome pup. I'll see you in a few hours” He nodded to her, his bushy tail tip raising to tickle her in the face before he managed to let himself out, squeezing himself out of the tiny door frame and into the slightly larger balcony complex. She sighed, leaning up against the door frame as she watched him leave. His tiny wings always bringing a smile to her face. “Cya in a few hours.” She repeated back. On one hand she could understand why he had to go back, but on the other its not like they were doing much building work what with the current weather. 

Closing the door she turned to stare down the hallway. And there she stood for a few moments, thinking, listening. The only noise being the light hum of the appliances... It really was too quiet here, she thought to herself. Brushing off the empty feeling she made her way back into the living room. There was plenty of time left in the day, and she was determined to get her online fabric shopping done!

Just as her butt hit the cushions to the sofa, her phone buzzed. Reaching into her pocket she plucked out her phone, a single message from Papyrus. Weird, she hadn't heard from him all day. The message read: “HEY WOLF ITS ME PAPYRUS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET FOR ANOTHER DRINK SOMETIME SOON?” Why he felt the need to write in all capitals was unknown, but she didn't seem to care, typing back a reply “Yeah, I'm free on my breaks at work. What time you free?”. Exchanging a few texts with him before it was decided that Friday lunchtime she would see her friend again and go for another drink.

Great.  
She kinda wanted the company now though.


	4. Wolf is pure evil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of chatting, some hot chocolate, and Maybe a gingerbread man or two.  
> Oh. And a deviously evil plan, Because Wolf is secretly an asshole.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy new year and all!

Friday, and as always it was Wolfs turn to run the shop. It had been an extremely boring day in the shop, Wolf, and her assistant we're stood around, even if the foot fall had picked up due to a break in the rain there were still moments of nothingness which were filled with talks about the up coming sale and Wolf's little break off work. Wolf was honestly panicking slightly (Though she wasn't going to let it show), maybe because the sale, or maybe because she knew Ashley would tease her if she knew Papyrus was going to meet her for lunch. Honestly she didn't like Ashley jumping to assumptions about her and her skeletal friend.

“Wolf please stop” Begged the assistant who was armed with a broom, being watched by the Canine with a grin. “Hmm? What have I done _now?_ ” She knew full well that Ashley was sick of sweeping up all her fur, but Wolf had reached the stage now where her fur was coming out in clumps... Maybe she should of taken this week off instead?

“You know full well what! Damn fur everywhere, I'm going to go home covered in it!” Ashley was clearly joking, but she tried to act as serious as she could, cracking when Wolf flicked her a toothy smile and pun. “Don't worry, I'll be out of your 'hair' soon!” And was about to be swept away by her giggling assistant when a figure stepped into the shop.

“OH NO NOT MORE BAD PUNS!” The tonne, and volume unmistakable. There was only one monster that voice belonged too. A voice that prompted both members of staff to turn to attention.

“Oh Hello again Sir!” Ashley was the first to greet him, that sickly smile on her face hiding deadly intentions. “Oh, Papyrus! Hello again” Wolf pipped up, forcing herself in front of Ashley, knowing full well she was an evil demon who just wanted to embarrass her. “I'll go grab my purse, yeah, I'll be back in a second” Whipping around she almost ran to the door leading to the stock room, disparaging momentarily from view.

Papyrus stood confused by the behaviour his friend was displaying but continued on as normal. “AND HOW HAS YOUR DAY BEEN HUMAN? WOLF TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU!”. He was dressed casually, a dark blue jacket with a grey checked shirt and black formal trousers. Today was his day off but apparently this was his casual attire.

“Oh has she now?” Ashley's evil grin only widened “Wolf told me a lot about you too” She began, straightening her pose behind the counter and trying to look presentable in front of the incredibly postured skeleton. “OH? WOWIE SHE REALLY HAS? WHAT HAS SHE TOLD YOU?” The innocent Papyrus fell right into her hands. “Well, I dare say, she might kill me if I told you”

And right on queue, Wolf returned from the stock room. The Canine flustered and embarrassed already just from the looks Ashley was giving her. She quickly paced up to the counter. “I will be back in an hour. I will murder you when I get back” Wolf's expression dropped to one of annoyance, but was only met with an innocent grin of her colleague and friend.

“WHY ARE YOU GOING TO MURDER HER? WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD ASHLEY THAT SHE CANT TELL ME?” The skeleton asked with far too much interest and innocence. The impending glare from Wolf was enough to drop Ashley's grin.

“Oh, by the way Ashley” Wolf was still peering at her assistant who dared answer her. The white wolf then proceeded to shake out her coat like a dog, shedding a tonne of excess fur onto the floor around her. “You missed as spot” Finally the canine cracked a smile in retaliation before making h her way towards the door. Ashley's jaw almost hit floor in disbelief as the pair left the shop, leaving her to clean up. Wolf, could be incredibly evil sometimes.

Papyrus strode after his friend, keeping up with Wolfs pace with ease. Wolfs legs were stumpy compared to his own. Now stood outside the little clearing outside the shop the skeleton looked down at his tiny friend “WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT WOLF?” He was still bursting with curiosity, which she intended to crush.

“Nothing, honestly Ashley's trying to be a pain. But never mind about that, How have you been holding up?” She asked to simply change the direction the conversation was heading. She had barely spoke to him or texted him in the last week and was starting to feel guilty about making a new friend then immediately being too busy or sick to message him.

“I HAVE BEEN GOOD, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?” He looked left and right, scouting out the small square that the shop was situated on, leading the pair of them over to the coffee she he had taken her before.

“I've been... Alright” She wasn't prepared to tell him about how she passed out in the street, something told her he'd freak out at that news. Besides, she needed to keep some distance from this guy. She couldn't get back stabbed, not again.

“YOU SEEM ALITTLE OFF? IS EVERTHING ALRIGHT?” Was she that obvious? Damn she needed to watch her words. “Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired. Haven't been sleeping all that well. I got a few days off work so I'll catch up on my sleep.”

The pair of them breached the doorway into the coffee shop, Papyrus holding the door open for her like a gentleman, he really was a sweet guy. It was amazing how how voice changed when he was indoors, it was like telling a child to use there indoor voice.

“Oh, Perhaps we can meet up again when you have the time?” He suggested before selecting a booth at the back for the pair of them to slip into. Wasn't this the same booth as last time? “Yeah, I'd like that. Me and Cassius are heading on a little trip but I'll make time when we get back”

“A trip? Where are you heading?” He held his hands together, listening eagerly. Wolfs eyes scanned over his body language and it was weird? This guy was fully invested into listening to her, his posture, and eye contact read that at least. Was she really that interesting? Or was he getting the wrong idea about these little lunch breaks together? Oh sweet Asgore if he was..

“Just to mount Ebbot, Me and Cassius need to go Camping so we can shed our fur. You know, it happens twice a year. Super annoying for everyone!” She pointed out, and almost on queue fur flaked away from her face landing on the table. Quickly she swept it off the table.

“Ohh! So you and him go camping twice a year? Sounds like super fun!” He said grinning ear to ear. God this guy was so innocent. “It'd not that much fun, nice to get away from all city, work and all the people that's for sure. Anyway wait here I'll get us drinks” And just As Papyrus was going to insist on paying she stopped him “You paid last time, so I'll get this round”

Wolf stood up and went to the counter to wait in the queue. This place was small but it had regulars. One of them now being her? Maybe? Again. She used to come here a lot with her friends Dexio, Maizo and Kane. But it had been at least a year and a half since she had spoken to them face to face. They'd probably forgotten about her by now... Good.

Behind the counter was a young rabbit monster, and by her side was the Manager; a mature human lady who was training the underling how to serve the customers and use the till correctly. It'd been almost five years since the monsters were freed but Wolf always seemed surprised to see humans and monsters working side by side. To get to this point there had been a lot of work by the governments and diplomats, as well as peace groups who insisted on equality between the two species. Maybe it always took her by surprise because of her own experiences with humans during those first two years.

Wolf had all the patients in the world for the rabbit monster who was clearly super nervous. When she was finally served she complimented the young monster's apron, causing a furious blush. Wolf then ordered, getting a little extra for her friend.  
Balancing the drinks on a tray she went back to the table where Papyrus was waiting as patiently as a dog. A skeleton dog? Anyway. She was greeted warmly by her friend once more. “Welcome back! What's this?” The male proclaimed as he picked a biscuit up off the tray, observing the frosting on top of it. It was a ginger bread man. Wolf settled back into the booth before replying “Its a ginger bread cookie. I know its kinda out of season, but there really good”

Taking the other biscuit she broke it in half and dunked it into one of the hot chocolates, Cream, chocolate sprinkles and all. Revealing in the flavour as she devoured it whole. Her friend watched closely, and them copied her. His face lighting up at the flavour.

“OHH!” He proclaimed loudly, starling Wolf to the point she almost chocked on her remaining biscuit. “Paps, Indoor voice, please” She said as she choked up a few crumbs. “OH! -oh sorry! I've had these before. Just.. Never in this shape. I'm sorry to of startled you Wolf” He said apologetic, bowing his head a few times.

Wolf couldn't help but crack a smile. Thank god he'd had ginger bread before, she didn't want to feel like she was forcing some strange human food on the guy. “Well that's good. Wait, is it offensive to serve Monsters things that are shaped like humans? Or am I thinking to much into this? No wait I'm just being paranoid” Keep it together woman, of course it wasn't racists or insulting or anything!

“Gosh, good heavens no. Where did that come from? You sound like a human” Papyrus couldn't help but laugh as his friend shifted nervously. “Yeah, anyway!!” Wolf took her drink and lapped the cream off the top like a dog. Gracefully smearing the sweet cream across her mouth and nose out of nerves. “G-got any plans tonight?” She tried to change the subject. Flinching as Papyrus came at hers drink. with a napkin to dab the cream off her face.

“Wolf what's gotten into you friend? And I have nothing planned, why?” He dabbed the cream away from her mouth like she was a puppy. It was as frustrating as it was embarrassing. He thought nothing of it though, just a simple act of kindness.

“Well er.. I'm gunna hit the gym tonight and then go to Wave, the club to the north of Town. You wanna come with?” She dreaded those words, wait why did she even think to invite him anyway? She could do this on her own...

“A club?” He questioned out of curiosity. “I'm afraid I cannot, My brother would go mad with the thought!” The tall skeleton explained with a shale of his head, calmly sipping his drink.

Oh. It would annoy that douche bag brother of his? Now that was deliciously evil. Was she really going to do this to her friend? Just to piss of the bro? Hell. Yes.

Wolf put both elbows on the table so she could entwine her fingers together and lean her muzzle down onto them, letting out a sad sigh. Puppy dog eyes activate. “Oh, that's okay... Just Cassius is playing tonight and I didn't want to go alone...” Was this blackmail? No, blackmail was when you were holding something against someone else. Wolf was not like her ex. This was just... her way of asking him to go with her. Yeah. Lets go with that.

And as expected Papyrus crumbled like a house of cards but unexpectedly reached out and grabbed her by the cheeks. “Oh! Well If you put it like that then I will most certainly come with you! I'm most curious to see what kind of music Cassius will play!” She could feel his bony fingers seep into her fur even if he was wearing mittens, causing the canine to flush red. Both paws being used to pry the others hands away from her cheeks.

“Alright, alright, calm down, I'm not a dog” She protested, needing his hands far, far away right now. She was used to children doing it, after all to them she really was a dog and she wouldn't argue facts against a child. But Papyrus was an Adult, he can keep his hands to himself!  
Wait, was he an Adult? Would he be able to get into the club tonight? Of course don't be ridiculous Wolf.

“Oh goodness I'm so sorry, but you looked so utterly adorable! I couldn't resist!” Now He was also flustered. Sweet Asgore was this some kind of date? Every cell in Wolfs body was telling her to abort the mission, head back to base, think up an excuse as to why you didn't exist any more.  
No! Think of how salty that 'Sans' will be when he discovers his brothers gone off to a night club. Oh the satisfaction of her plan was coming back to her and she managed to get back on track.

“Its okay, just you know, Little bit of warning would be nice. Anyway, Cassius is an awesome DJ. I'm not going to spoil it for ya, but its gunna be great” A grin slipping across her face that was distinctly evil, but Papyrus didn't know it wasn't aimed at him.

Eventually, after the drinks had long gone and the pair had filled the rest of the hour with mindless questions and jokes wolfs lunch had drawn to a end and it was time for her to head back to a disgruntled Assistant. The likes of which had had managed to get the shop floor looking spotless by the time Wolf returned. Papyrus had walked her back and they exchanged hugs before he headed off. Honestly Wolf was a little sad to see him go, work was such a drag.

“Finally!!! It's been so boring without you! Anyway how's the lover boy?” Ashley said with a grin and a wink. But then proceeded to panic when Wolf's face remained icy and frozen. “Well- I have to go get these Shoes, bye!”

The icy glare followed the human until she vanished into the back room. Only then did the canine release her expression and release a sigh. “Asgore give me strength before I murder this child”  
And a quick glance around just to make sure no one was around to hear her talking to herself. Good, the coast is clear. Damn this Anxiety.

She could do this. The plan was flawless. She just needed to work up the nerve.


	5. The grump fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to get pumped at the gym! Introducing fishy characters of the buff variety.  
> Some plot, some gloating, some running. Horay.
> 
>  
> 
> I seem to be on a roll with these chapters.

The day dragging on. The end of her shift was slow. Her assistant finished up half an hour before closing and Wolf had managed to give her a talk about Respect. Ashley agreed that she had stepped over the line and promised not to do it again. The last half an hour alone always seemed to go so slow, but not as slow as actually cashing up. She had so much paper work that it wasn't even funny. There goes the plan of getting out early. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact she'd put in a lot of effort to pack her bag for the gym this morning then she would of just gone home.

Flicking the lights off and sliding the doors shut she watched her reflection in the glass door as she turned the key to lock up. A pure white anthropomorphic wolf stood staring back at her, a canine who was somehow a supervisor of this local shop and had been for a while now, probably the first monster to get a job in this town and achieve such a title off the bat. It was kinda hard to believe she was still here sometimes.

Taking a deep breath she stepped back from the door and turned to look at the square that the shop was located on. Across from her was the Cafe and a few other shops, next door to her own shop was a stationary shop that were really friendly to her. This place hadn't changed much in all these years, and it was nice. Wolf didn't like change. Finally the wolf mustered the energy to trot on, it was getting late and she needed at least an hours work out to feel like her trip to the gym was justified.  
She'd taken this route so many times, even if she hadn't been to the gym in two years. Just across the square, up the main road, across the river and keep straight until you hit your destination. The town was lovely and peaceful after dark, she barely saw a soul on the walk.

Dammit there was no excuse now, no way that she could get out this. She stood before a very macho looking gym called “Iron Fist.” Damn the name was so lame, everyone just called it Iron. It was like a place marker for people who got lost, you couldn't miss the place it stood out like a sore thumb.

Taking a deep breath she pushed back the heavy door that lead into a large open plan gym that was dimly lit and stank of sweat and testosterone. It was actually kind of quiet compared to how she remembered it. Only a few heavily built Monsters on the exercise machines near the entrance, No one in the wrestling ring that was the focal point for the room, Two humans using the running machines to one side and a singular monster was in the far corner using one of the punching bags. Maybe everyone was outside? It was kinda stuffy out here.  
Oh yeah, this place catered to both humans and Monsters. It was kinda revolutionary in that aspect. Not a big deal to Wolf though, she was used to this atmosphear. Carefully she made a path through thr room, going around the wrestling ring in the center and straight to the back doors..

The space opened out to an outdoor gym and basketball court. And as predicted there were a lot more people out here then were inside. Working a sweat wasn't so bad when it was cool out here.  
A vast majority of the lifting benches were out here all out here, and there were the focal point for so many monsters. Including one that Wolf was actually looking for. Mattayo; the Minotaur monster who owned the gym.  
He was watching over the barrel chested beast who was currently lifting far too much to try to impress the other jocks around him, but his concentration was broken as he gave a quick gaze to the door.

Mattayo had to second check because he swore he was something white and familiar. And his eyes widened once they had confirmed the female by the doors. “Well well well, look what the cat dragged in” He announced, a grin growing on his face as b he approached.  
To anyone unfamiliar with this monster he could come across as intimidating, he was shorter that Asgore, but way more muscular. After all the heaviest thing the King lifted was a tea cup, right?  
But to Wolf this monster actually eased some of her anxiety, a familiar face was always nice after all.  
Mattayo's announcement had broken some of the jocks trances and suddenly more eyes were on the canine then she felt comfortable with. “Wolf?” She heard her name mumbled about but she dare break eye contact with the beast above her. “Look's like you haven't changed one bit” She replied, crossing her arms and giving the male a smug grin.

“Well I'll be damned it really is you. Never thought I'd see your sorry ass back here again” The beast let out a deep laugh, a single hand now rustling the fur on top the females head. She laughed too and swatter it away, making no attempt to correct it. “Thought I'd come back and check up on you. God, time hasn't treated you well” She teased. “When did you get that done?” She questioned, pointed to a tattoo that expanded from the bulls shoulders to his chest. He grunted, shaking his head.

“Right around after you left, Everyone thought you'd gone off and died” He satisfied her curiosity, still immune to her teasing. “Pfffttt, Please. Takes a lot more then a broken hand to kill me” She said, lifting her right hand and flexing it.

“Might wanna take it easy girl, Might break if you keep doing that” He retaliated back as he took a hold of her hand, his grasp was so gentle. The moment was somewhat sombre. Because it had really been two years since she disappeared without saying a anything. And in that time she had missed out on so much, and he really did look so different now.

“Looks like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards” Shot a voice from across the court, a very familiar voice. Finally breaking eye contact she looked across to the basketball court, where a blue amphibious monster approached.

That large yellow frill around his face was unmistakeable, it was Kane. One of her old friends, one of her use-to-be-bestfriends. Oh damn try not to make this awkward.  
“Looking good Kane” She commented back, flicking a glance back up to the Minotaur who gave her a friendly bump on the shoulder. A kind of “you bitch” kind of reaction for insulting him earlier but complimenting Mr Fish over there.

Speaking of Mr Fish, the male didn't hesitate to open his arms, the canine giving him a much needed hug. His blue skin was moist, so moist that it had saturated the basic white basket ball t-shirt he was wearing. Gross!  
“Shit, can't believe its actually you. What made you come back?” Kane didn't even hesitate to cut to the chase. Breaking away from the hug Wolf looked honestly into his eyes, she couldn't bring herself lie to him.

“I need to get out the house, get a routine again. You wanna come work out with me?” She offered, hoping he'd say yes so the two of them could catch up. His head dipped a little. “Sorry bud, I'm needed on the court. I promise I will next time. There will be a next time, right?” He had to make sure, his orange eyes staring deep into hers. “Damn, No worries. Yeah there will be a next time” She was a little disheartened, but it's not like she expects everyone to drop what there doing for her.

“If you're looking for someone to train with, there's a newbie on the bag right now” Pipped up Mattayo. Both Wolf and Kane turning to attention now. “Oh yeah, Her” Kane lifted a webbed hand to his chin. “Bit of a tough one that” He commented. Wolf looked puzzled between to the pair.

“That amphibian I saw on the way in?” She questioned, and both males nodded. “I tried talking to her earlier. She thought I was trying to flirt with her and she told me to get lost.” Kane shrugged innocently. Wolf studied her friend with a grin. “Well I don't blame her with that frill” She made an over exaggerated wink that made her old friend laugh. “Thanks”

“Well, I'm gunna go get changed and see if she want's to double team this” She nodded to the pair of them before pushing back though the doors into the lions den without any effort.  
Making a quick stop in the women's changing room to get out of her work uniform. This changing room was so clean because it was barely used. She honestly didn't want to imagine what the men's changing room looked like.

Breaching back into the Lions den in loose jogging bottoms, a black gym top and a towel. Damn this felt so unnatural. She glanced around, a few more humans and monsters had showed up in the time that she was speaking to her friends, that didn't ease her anxiety any.  
Spotting the fish monster across the gym she was cautious to approach. The female was relentlessly punching the living crap out of the punching back, and she had clearly broken her sweat a long time ago. How long had she been at this?

“Hey, try not to break it” Wolf spoke up as she approached, the lady was so focused she hadn't seen the white Wolf coming. A singular sharp eye peered back at Wolf, clearly annoyed by the comment.

“Who the hell are you.” She replied sharply through sharp teeth. Damn this girl had the grin of an angler fish. Or something close to it. Either way Wolf really took a disliking to that tonne. _Don't loose it Wolf. Please._

“Wolf. And you are?” The canine replied almost as sharply, standing stock still her eyes never leaving the woman's in front of her. The woman hesitated, the anger on her face wavering a bit when she saw the being questioning her wasn't backing down. “Undyne. Now beat it punk”

And like that she turned her back on Wolf to assault the punching bag again with increased vigor. Wolf waited a moment to see if she would let up, when the moment didn't come she spoke up again. “Thought you could use a work out partner. Can't beat the bag all day” Wolf decided to lean up against the wall

“Not if someone's yapping at me. Go find a playmate elsewhere” She growled between punches, frustrated that the being watching her wasn't letting up. “Well, I would. But none of these guys are on my level. I've already beaten half of them in the ring” She bragged lightly before scratching nonchalantly under her collar. Ah dammit she'd forgotten to take it off in the changing room.

That little gloat caused the lady to stop punching, her head turned enough so her one good eye could stare at the white wolf. “You wanna fight?” It wasn't clear if it was a question or a straight up challenge. Either way it wasn't going to be accepted.

“God no, It wouldn't be a fair fight” Wolf almost let out a laugh before she shifted her weight away from the wall, a single paw pointing behind herself before making her way over to the rowing machines. The monsters eyes were left on a wall that was covered in new paper clippings. She hadn't taken any notice of the wall before, but not her curiosity drew her two it. That's when her eye glanced over an article with a canine. A champion in some form of human martial arts. And another one, this time with a trophy. And another one, but the photo was in the ring behind her. She had to do a double take, looking back at the Wolf, then to the wall. Wolf, wall. Same collar, same colour? Even the ones in black and white was unmistakable.

In the mean time Wolf was eyeing up the rowing machines. These were a good place to start, Right? Dammit had she really been gone that long that she couldn't even choose a machine. She chose the one closest to the wall. Thankfully all the endless amount of walking she did meant she hadn't skipped leg day, just her arms were a little more feeble then she'd liked. She didn't notice the other monster saddle up beside her till she took a sea on the machine next to her.

“That really you in those photos?” The voice came, and Wolf tried not to flinch. What a way to ruin ones concentration. She stared back at Undyne, who's eyes were as golden as her own. “Yeah. Been a while though since I've been here though.” Wolf admitted before grabbing the handle bar and beginning her rows. Its a bit more effort then she remembered.  
“Whoa. Okay, that's Cool” The fish monster, 'Undyne' copied the Wolf, playing around with some of the settings first on the machine first before starting.

“Why'd ya stop coming?” Judging by her tonne, Undyne had calmed somewhat, what ever had been bothering her before had been put to one side. For now at least. Wolf glanced over to the other monster... Well she had someone to work out with now. “Reasons that I don't particularly want to discuss” Again, she was blatantly honest. Going back to recite dark memories wasn't something she was about to do with a stranger.

“Understandable. Still pretty cool.” Undyne wasn't gunna push it. The pair just had a mutual respect for each other, enough so that they carried on rowing in silence until Wolf had to give it a rest.  
Lightly panting and flexing her left paw she sat trying to ease the pain. “Damn I'm not as fit as I used to be” She said in protest. This was the first time she had been back since she hurt her paw, so she didn't really know what to expect. But right now all she could feel was a low throbbing that extended from her paw to her elbow.

“What's a matter? Too weak?” The far more ripped lady questioned her with a toothy cocky grin but it soon faded when there was no retaliation, no cocky remark, no reply at all. “Hey? You gunna answer me wimp?” Wolf then snapped too. Damn she totally wasn't in the mind set for this today.

“Shit sorry.” She shook her head before looking back to Undyne. “Sorry if I got under your skin earlier. Just you looked so pissed off I thought...” She stopped, glancing up at the clock. Apparently it was half eight already. Hopping up off the machine she panicked “Shit I'm meant to go meet Papyrus, Sorry Undyne” Wolf bolted for the changing room.

That name caused Undyne to stop, but before she could call out to wolf she'd already disappeared around the corner into the changing room. She quickly got to her feet and tried to follow. “Whoa slow down, you know Papyrus? Like, The Great, Papyrus?”

Wolf was whipping on and off clothes as fast as she could, not even looking up to the fish monster as she replied “Yeah, cool guy, skeleton. Meant to be going out with him tonight” And like that she'd packed up all her stuff and had changed into some jeans and black tank top, her favourite red shirt over the top, unbuttoned. She hurried for the door. “Can talk about him tomorrow, Later wimp”

Wolf finally retaliated with a grin before making a quick exit, leaving Undyne standing in just pure shock. Apparently the canine had left an impression.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The canine was pretty much running at this point to get to north side of town towards the docks. She was meant to meet Papyrus outside a Taxi place on the main street leading to Wave, the popular nightclub along what was known as the Neon strip. It was just a street with a lot of neon signs.  
Wolf was in so much of a rush she'd completely forgotten about the throbbing in her hand, It was honestly the least of her worried when she had to get to her friend who could possibly arrive early and be left standing in, lets face it, a not so nice part of town

Shit why was she so selfish as to drag her friend out to this damn club? All to piss off that dick of a brother. Seriously she needed to stop herself when she felt her inner demon insisting that she needs to be a asshole.

Fifteen minutes if running; and brisk walking, later and she'd finally made it to the Taxi cab place. Thankfully no sign of her friend. Thank Asgore. Only now did she whip out her phone to check for messages.

“ **ON MY WAY! WILL BE JUST A MOMENT MY FRIEND** ”

That message landed a few minutes ago, thankfully. She sighed, thinking she had enough time to catch her breath and straighten herself up. But as if on queue a Taxi pulled up beside her and the door flung open to release the tall skeleton who was cramped in the back. Stretching out all his limbs in discomfort the wolf stood watching as her friends eyes landed on her

“WOLF! GOOD! NICE AND EARLY, I LIKE YOUR PUNCTUATION!” He then flung his arms around the canine, squeezing her tight. She released a wheeze of air as her lungs were squished in his grasp, barely able to hug him back. One he released she frantically gasped for air. “Good god, Papyrus. You will be the death of me” She hugged herself as if it was going to make a difference and make her feel better. What was with this guy? Its not as if she looked like a-... Okay maybe she did look like a Teddy bear to him? Still there was no need to squeeze so hard.

“Let's get a move on before you decide to break a few more of my ribs bud” She instructed before leading the skeleton down the street towards a building that was illuminated with mostly blue and white neon. The male apologizing profusely for his over enthusiasm. “I'M SO SORRY FRIEND, I'M JUST VERY EXCITED TO BE INVITED OUT BY YOU”

“Well get used to it bud. Did you tell your brother where you were going?” She enquired, completely forgiving him for the deadly bear hug to enquire to see if her plan was in motion. “ABSOLUTELY NOT, THIS IS OUR LITTLE SECRET!” Should she feel bad for being a bad influence on her friend? How long had it been since she'd been a bad influence on anyway? It was depressing to think about, but tonight was going to change everything.

She wanted her life back, and tonight she was going to get it back.


	6. Time to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf and Papyrus finally get there boogy on down at the nightclub. But just when things are going smoothly the night takes a nose dive.  
> Also P!ATD Title ftw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought i'd finally provide some kind of visuals for these two oc's .u.
> 
> A visual reference for Cassius: http://wolfsins.tumblr.com/post/155687341124/finally-a-visual-reference-of-my-undertale
> 
> Visual Reference for Wolf: http://wolfsins.tumblr.com/post/155688012514/visual-reference-for-fursona-wolf-whom-i-use-in

Maybe it really was a bag idea to of invited Papyrus. She could tell that the skeleton had tried to dress as casual as possible, but his lanky form and good posture made him stand out. He was dressed just in an un-bottoned black t-shirt and brown baggy shorts. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't used to seeing so much exposed bone on him? Or maybe the fact that he looked good like this? She shrugged off the feeling because honestly what she was wearing didn't scream 'clubbing' either. The pair reached the front door, noting the long queue trying to get in. Wolf grinned at her friend, she couldn't recall the last time she had actually used the front door to Wave. Taking a hold of Papyrus's arm she lead him down the alleyway beside the club to a fire door.

“Right, I'll send Cassius a Text. The door only opens from the other side” She informed him, his face lit up at her ingenious plan, and he had to hold back on another hug. Still she could see he was beaming with excitement. “OF COURSE, I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE CASSIUS AGAIN” Out in the open like this Wolf didn't mind his normal voice, he would need it inside the club anyway. She quickly typed out a message and sent it off.

” **Yo Flappy, at the fire exit. I brought Papyrus** ”

“Good. He didn't know I invited you so it will be a surprise for him too” She grinned up to her friend, before turning to the door as a large black human male opened it from the other side to eye up the pair before double checking. “Wolf? That really you?” Damn that was fast, he must have been waiting on the other side of the door.

“How many time's do I have to answer that question today?” She said, lifting up the name tag that was attached to her collar, pulling it into plain view. He didn't need to read it he recognized her right away. He was one of the bouncers and obviously remembered her. “Wow girl, making a come back are we? Get your asses out the cold. Cassius is waiting upstairs” He greeted with a wide grin, allowing the pair to slip in through the fire exit. Up the large metal winding stairs that led to the back stage's of multiple floors.

“WOW, DO YOU ALWAYS COME IN THIS WAY?” Papyrus asked as they ascended the stairs. Papyrus's voice echoing in the stairwell. Wolf looked back at her friend, an excited smile on her maw. Her nerves were giving way to an unexplainable feeling that welled up in her soul. That feeling of familiarity, of being recognized.. it was like this was what she wanted all along.  
“Yep, I got a lot a friends on the inside. Cassius is one of them.” What was that feeling?

Nostalgia?

Throwing open a door at the very top of the stair well the space opened out into the back room that was bustling with activity. It served as a kind of break room for the bouncers and other staff that worked here. The walls were mainly white, colourful pieces of furniture were used to jazz the place up and it actually looked really good, if not a little cluttered with some sound equipment that was left in the middle of the room. There was a storage room for equipment like this but clearly someone was in the middle of maintaining it.  
Cassius was a hard figure to miss, his dark mane stood out like a sore thumb. He was sat on a two piece sofa trying to keep out of the way. His large tail curled up in his lap to avoid tripping anyone up. He was staring down at his phone as if waiting for Wolf to text again.

“Wolf?” Came a voice from one of the staff members, causing more eyes to swivel onto her, many of the faces recognizing her. This felt really weird, she comes out of hiding for one day and everyone seems surprised she's still alive? The canine was unsure if she liked how much she seemed to stand out, even in this mostly white room. “Sup guy's. Miss me?” She called out cockily, trying to bury the uneasy feelings in her soul. But after calling out, her voice drew the attention of her manned friend. His head twisted slowly and his red orbs fell onto his friends he actually rose from his seated position but no attempt to move, simply because he absorbed so much space.

Instead Wolf moved to him, throwing herself into his open waiting arms; her tail wagging a million miles a second. Feeling much much better with her face buried in her friends fur. The titan lion purred happily, pulling in Papyrus too when he got within reach. His tried to keep his voice down low as he spoke. “Good to see you guys. Glad you decided to drop in.”Aiming a smile down onto Papyrus who was uncharacteristic quiet. Wolf hadn't noticed until now. She turned her attention to her friend but didn't say anything, just trying to read off the emotion on his face.

As expected, the skeleton was... uncomfortable? Was that how you explained that look on his face? It was harder to read skeletal faces then animal faces. He didn't know what to say or where to place himself, this was his first time in a night club after all. Papyrus cleared his throat and spoke up “GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN CASSIUS!” Papyrus felt a heavy paw land on his shoulder. “Don't be nervous. This place it has a higher standard then other 'night clubs'. Wolf will look after you on the dance floor” Cassius reassured Papyrus with a wide toothy grin, toothier then normal! Papyrus felt a little better, but nothing could prepare him for this.

The room they stood in was apparently sound proof, but there was the dull thud of the bass coming from the room next door. This room split away into several others, and there were several floors to this complex. But this one was the one Cassius preferred, the top floor, the DJ booth was situated on a balcony overlooking the dance floor and was the only balcony in the building large enough for him. And soon he would be in full control; well as soon as the last DJ finishes up his set in a matter of moments.

“Do I have clearance tonight?” Wolf looked up from her friends chest, her eyes wide as she waited for a response from her friend who looked down at her lazily, hesitating to reply. “I don't know... Honestly I haven't heard anything back from Blooks.” Her ears fell back against her head and she released a disappointed sigh.  
“WHAT DOES CLEARANCE MEAN?” Papayrus quizzed, looking between the faces the pair were exchanging. Wolf buzzed back to life, not letting this setback hold back there fun.

“Clearance means I'd be allowed to use magic on the dance floor” Her tail returned to wagging a million miles an hour when she spotted a member of staff behind Papryus holding a very familiar looking lanyard. Cassius chuckled lightly “Can't get the full Wave experience without a Pyro' on the dance floor” It was almost as if he was warning Papyrus about the impending experience.

Wolf sprung away from her friends to happily accept the lanyard from the member of staff. “Napstablook said to give this to you”. He barely had a chance to offer it out before wolf had slipped her neck through; it like a dolphin jumping through a hoop. She was trained so well!

Cassius gave Papyrus one last pat on the back before he shifted his weight and moved towards one of the other rooms, Wolf spun around, took Papyrus by the hand and speedily lead him in the other direction. A corridor that led to another flight of stairs that would get them onto the dance floor. Past a pair of doors labelled “Staff only” and guarded by two security dogs monsters Wolf pushed past them onto the dance floor.

The space was huge; or at least looked it. The place was dimly lit, the coloured flood lights and strobe lights provided the most visible light within the room. And from what they could see the floor was quite packed tonight. Monsters and humans jostling and jumping together to the beat that was slowly fading out. The sight was quite a lot to take in, for the pair of them. Papyrus was stunned, fascinated, excited. His soul pounding from adrenaline and fear. Wolf could smell the fear on him, but she couldn't resister it when her own soul was humming from the waves of nostalgia she was feeling right now. This place hadn't changed in all the years she'd been coming here, and in the time she spent away. Without realising it, Wolf's paw was tightly gripping Papyrus's hand, the skeleton looked down at her, not sure if he should say something. Her body language was sending mixed signals. She looked alert but confused. Ears erect, but eyes not really focused, tail waving.

“WOLF? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” His voice carried over the music that was starting up again, the voice able to break Wolf from her trance. Finally she looked up at him. “Yeah... couldn't be better!” Her maw split into a devilish grin as she pulled him out onto the dance floor, forcing her way through the crowd to get over towards the balcony.

Cassius sat on the balcony, his crimson orbs scanning the floor till he found the pair over near the staff entrance. His green 'skull kitty' ear phones now sat over his head, sitting carefully over his horns to press against his ears. Watching closely as his friends neared the center of the dance floor, Wolf wasn't dragging Papyrus, he was quite eager to be in the thick of it. Taking a hold of a microphone hooked up to the system the lion monster spoke up, his voice amplified by the speakers around him.

“Good evening Wave.” The music dulled down slightly as he spoke, the eyes of the crowd looking up at the DJ balcony, a loud 'Whoop whoop' coming from the crowd below him as they noticed the feline looming over them. Cassius was one of the clubs favourite DJ's, not just because of his choice in music. “Tonight we have a special gift for you all.” He was so well spoken for a monster, even the way he gestured down to his friends suggested something regal about him, a large paw casting down at the crowd. “This evenings entertainment will be a mix of music and fire. We have a Pyro on the dance floor. So please be aware this member of staff is the only one with authorization to use magic tonight.”

And on queue, the white Wolf put up both paws, allowing two small balls of fire to light themselves just above her palms. A clear indication that she was tonight's preforming Pyro. The crowd let out an eager cheer, mainly because the humans were still fascinated by the prospects of magic. Even Papyrus was taken back by this. Facilities usually prohibited the use of magic for safety reasons, but this establishment seemed to encourage it to a certain degree. Once the music picked up again Wolf spun around, a glint of something mischievous in her eyes as she took her friend by the hands. “Ready?” She asked, though it was more of a statement then a question, because there was no way out of this now. Papyrus gripped her paws tightly, trying not to let his nerves show as he replied loudly enough to be heard over the music “AS READY AS I'LL EVER BE”

And with that confirmation she let loose, spinning her friend around and stepping backwards to make some room between the two of them. Papyrus spun for a good three full rotations before being able to stop himself. Be the time he was able to get his head to stop spinning Wolf was standing in front of him, a small orb of fire moving in rhythm to the music. Controlled by the smallest of hand movements. His eyes followed it, unsure by her intentions with it. Was this all she could do?

The other fire wielding monsters he knew of had far more power and control over the element, this really wasn't what he expected after such a big build up. That was when the wolf cast it skyward in a motion so fast that the naked eye could barely follow it. The once small orb of fire exploding up above the crowd like a firework that left behind nothing but a puff of smoke, and from the smoke grew more orbs which grew into spinning stars of fire that began to circle above the crowd. Wolf looked up, intently following the fire until she was satisfied she could control it. That was when she looked back to her friend, the beat finally finding its way into her bones finally causing her to break out into dance, Papyrus letting her take the lead before dancing along side her.

She was an energetic dancer, making big bold moves even with her tail as she danced her way between other patrons, the likes of whom all seem to recognize her for one reason or another. One or two of them going out of there way to dance next to her as she lit herself up; a spiral of flames rotating around her that seemed to morph and bend to her body shape as she twisted and dropped and exaggerated her moves, the flames receding to only her arms as she proceeded to some kind of body popping that involved only her upper body. Reaching over to touch her dance partner Papyrus she transferred the fire over onto him, stepping back to concentrate on her magic wielding. It seemed to be easier to control it when it was close to her. But now she had to control what was above the crowd and what was around her friend. All whilst dancing.

Maybe this challenge was a little over the top? Seriously she hadn't used this much magic for a few months. But she was stubborn, never knowing when to quit. Her fire wouldn't burn anyone. It was warm, but papyrus fazed through it as he danced. Only when drawn with true ambition to harm would it actually burn anyone. Right now it was a fancy magic trick, a trick that consumed a lot of energy.

Her friend seemed of picked up his confidence, and was better at keeping with the beat then her even if he didn't know the song. He was impeccable, his lanky form seemed to make the moves look better then she ever could. And everyone around him seemed to fall into his pace. Gathering around him as Wolf tried her hardest to keep the fire going. But all too soon it fizzled out and she was felt a sag in her energy. Extinguishing the fire above to try and take a breather. Stepping out of the crowd to get her bearings.

Panting lightly, her light blue tongue hanging from her jaw as she leaned back against the wall near the exit to the back room. Breaths hard and fast for a few moments as she pulled herself back to reality. Sometimes you could get a little too lost in the music. How long had she even been dancing with Papyrus? Speaking of the skeleton, her eyes never lost sight of him in the mass of bodies in the crowd. The guy was pretty tall so she could see his shiny skull from all the way over here. He was really into it, a few humans had taken to challenging him it seemed and he was holding his own.

Wolf smiled, maybe tonight was a good idea? Papyrus hadn't noticed her absence, so clearly he was enjoying himself, even if her performance was a little lack ulster. She needed to get back into there, to prove to him, and everyone else for that matter, that she was the best Pyro. Stretching out her limbs to crack her joints she prepared to get back into the thick of it all. But her golden orbs noticed something hiding against the wall under the DJ balcony. It was a figure but it wasn't moving to the beat. How strange. She needed t fix that.

The song was changing slowly into a Fall out boy song, Death valley. God damn it was one of her favourites. She found a new kind of energy in her step as she approached the stranger via the sidelines of the dance floor. Taking in a deep breath that she would need in order to relight her fire.

The stranger had sensed her coming, but made no effort in turning its head. Instead it remained still, a blue hood lifted up over its head as it leaned casually against the back wall. The soul didn't look like it was dressed for dancing considering how it was wearing slippers. She couldn't see his face as she popped up in front of him; It was dark under the balcony, but she could tell from there clothing and stature that they were male. A friendly grin spread across her face and a hand outstretched in a offer to dance. The soul just stared back, leaving her hanging. No matter, her paw filled itself with a medium ball of fire which traveled up the canines arm and split into several over balls as she began to grove into the beat. Death Valley had quite a fast beat, but Wolf knew this song off by heart so her dance was as fluid as water. The soul stepped away from the wall as if accepting her request to dance. But alas he didn't move a muscle after that. Wolf slipped behind him, grinding her back against his to try to get some kind of movement from him before spinning away when the guy didn't budge an inch.

Maybe this wasn't the guys taste in music? She shrugged it off, waving a farewell as she pushed herself back into the dancing crowd to rejoin her friend who really seemed to have infinite stamina. Sweet Asgore the skeleton hadn't even broken a sweat, or maybe the flashing lights were concealing it? No matter. She booty bumped him as she spun into place next to him, letting him know she was there again. Once again she allowed her fire to ascend above the crowd to add to the light show, paying attention to above her more to what was around her when her tail brushed Papyrus -god knows- where. She felt the distinct curve of a pelvic bone that made her instinctively leap a foot away from her companion who seemed to be flushed as red as a fire truck. Now that definitely wasn't the lighting!

Reaching out towards him in shock she was going to apologise profusely; tail now tucked safely between her own legs. The crowed had either thinned or moved without them realising because now she exposed with the lack of people around her, a clear view of the stranger standing on the side line. And then suddenly there was a surge. Magic so strong that it caused her own to flare uncontrollably, one of her eyes lighting up red as soul poured forth magic that she didn't summon. Oh fuck that felt uncomfortable. The fire exploded in a uncontrolled manner, forcing Cassius to summon his own magic in order to shield the equipment on the balcony from the fall out. A purple wall of energy summoned to block against the fragments of burning magic which shot sideways but fizzled out before it hit the crowd. The crowd thought it was part of the act.

Wolf gasped, grabbing as her chest as if it would help somehow. Spinning around her eyes fell onto the blue hooded figure. There left eye illuminated with blue magic, the glow was so strong that it lit up the rest of his face.

_Oh fuck_

_Oh fuck_

Two dark eye sockets, and a sick grin twisted across its face. _Shit fuck_. Glancing back at Papyrus she finally made the connection. Her friend had only just noticed her distress, unable to ask what was wrong before Wolf slapped a paw around his wrist and tugged him forcefully across the dance floor to the exit. Bursting through the staff only doors to distance herself from him; Sans.

Breaths hard, soul beating franticly in panic, legs weak. Gotta get away, gotta get really far away from that. Dammit.

Papayrus stopped them on their way up the stairs, taking his friend by the shoulders to hold her still long enough to get her to pay attention “WOLF, WHAT EVER IS THE MATTER? WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE?” Her eyes finally focused onto Papyrus's sockets and she tried her best to answer him “S-sans, in th-there” Now the panic seemed to spread between the pair of them. “WHAT! BUT HOW DID HE-” Wolf didn't care to let him finishing, after casting an eye to the staff only doors she continued to tug her friend up the stairs. They would escape via the fire exit! It was handy the perfect plan

Papyrus met her pace, the pair of them flying across the backstage and through the fire exit, taking two steps at a time to get down the long stairwell to the ground floor. Not even stopping to catch there breath before breaching the exit. Bitterly cold air catching in burning hot lungs, the feeling was almost painful. It was insanely hot inside Wave compared to out here, that fire magic certainly made it toasty in there.

The pair came to a stop, needing a moment to catch there breath before they decided on the next plan to escape, this was like some kind of action-drama movie with the protagonists daughter had be caught with the next door neighbours son and the pair intended to run away together, Romeo and Juliet style. Then again, Juliet didn't have a tail that had a mind of its own and a tendency to- you know what forget about that. There were more important things to worry about right now!

“Right, we gotta bounce Paps” She announced, about to just make off in any old direction when she felt it again. That rush, that uncomfortable invasion that threatened to force her soul to jump out of her chest. The panic came to a halt when she twisted around, arms out to defend Papyrus as she was assaulted. A singular bone thrown with force and precision. She couldn't react, her head was swimming trying to keep back that force that threatened to rip out of her when that bone collided her directly on the nose with enough force to send her off her feet onto her back. Winding her as she hit the floor with a sickly thud.

“WOLF!” Papyrus called out, both hands clapping over his mouth in shock. He would of gone to her aid, but honestly he was frozen to the spot under his brothers glare. Tentatively he glanced over to his brother. Despite the hood which masked most of his expression Papyrus could feel the rage that radiated from his brother.

“papyrus, get over here” The short skeleton ordered all too calmly, his eyes still focused on the canine which was attempting to peel herself from the floor. Papyrus's voice hitched in his throat, and he could only squeak back a response before joining his brother.

Wolf in the meantime was done looking at the stars, and had forced herself back up onto her feet, her upper body still hunched over as her vision blurred. Blood streamed steadily from her nose, fuck that hurt like a bitch. The pain was fazing out however, giving way to that red haze of rage that was boiling out of her soul. Her magic actually taking back control of her soul. Now glaring back at the skeleton who took a more serious stance, knowing full well this was going to be a messy fight.

The blood curdling snarl that ripped from the canines maw sent out splatters of blood like some kind of scene from a horror movie. Her gapping maw revealing fangs that looked sharper then normal, both eyes how alight with red magic. But the terrifying display was put to a halt when a certain large figure crashed out of the emergency exit and snatched the canine up into his arms just as she was about to lunge like a blood thirsty beast.

Arms wrapped around her neck and abdomen to hold her in place as she struggled in a fit of snarls. Cassius holding her up off the ground with ease as he stared down at the two skeletal brothers. His eyes more narrow then usual as it spied Sans, the one who'd caused a sudden outburst of magic in the club. Taking in a quick lungful of air the lion released a roar so powerful it knocked Sans hood back, unveiling the short skeletons dome. Papyrus looked utterly terrified, but it was unclear who he was more scared scared of in this situation. But it didn't matter, because Sans reached back, taking a hold of his brother before a blue crackle of magic poofed the pair of them of of existence.

And there they stood. Wolf had finally calmed after being nearly deafened by Cassius' roar. The sound was the only thing that sobered her out of he anger, bringing her our of that red haze and back into reality, which stung like a bitch still.  
Cassius released Wolf, letting the canine drop and stagger as she hit the earth. Managing to keep upright but only just. Peeking over her shoulder she could see the disappointment in her friends gaze. He reached out, turning Wolfs around so he could wipe the blood away from her face with his arm. They remained like this for just a moment, just staring in silence. Wolf wanted to say something, anything, but her tongue betrayed her.  
Wolf made no attempt to stop the flow of blood that drooled down her jaw, her once white fur staining red. With a sigh Cassius picked Wolf up into both his arms, using his magic to push the door open from the over side to give them access to the fire exit. Wolf held her eyes closed for the most part, the pair remaining in silence until they reached the back stage area again.

“Can someone assist Wolf here” He asked as he entered the space. Several members of staff running over in panic to take Wolf from his arms. The canine looked up at him, but he broke away, needing to return to his set. She'd really fucked up tonight.

“My goodness what happened?!” A mouse monster helped her over to the red sofas to the side of the room. Another member of staff had gone off to grab some tissues from the bathroom, returning with haste. Wolf accepting them and pressed a large bundle to her nose, she refused to look down at the blood that had soaked her clothes, instead looking about the faces she tried to piece together what had really happened. She couldn't tell them the truth, but at this pace they were going to think Papyrus did this.

“I'm fine. Just took Papyrus to catch the last bus.. some drunk guy threw a punch....” She coughed, some of the blood from her nose slipping down her throat. Fucking gross. “Cassius scared them away” His real name felt to foreign on her tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to use his nickname right now. She'd really fucked up tonight.

For the rest of the night she remained in the back room, after all her clothes were coated in blood and that wouldn't look so nice on the dance floor. Whilst she waited out Cassius' set to end she whipped out her phone and shot Papyrus a text. “ **Hey Papy, Look I'm really sorry about what happened. This is all my fault**.” Sighing she tucked it away. Usually he replied right away, but he must of really hated her now. Well there goes that friendship.

Wolf had sunk down into herself, almost falling asleep by the time Cassius emerged from the balcony. Wolf didn't say anything, just got up ready for him to take her home. That was a given, he didn't need to tell her and she didn't need to ask for a lift. On the stair well Cassius finally broke the silence, letting out a deep sigh that resonated in the empty space. “How are you feeling?” He asked, Wolf was few steps ahead of him. Replying with a shrug “Hurts a little less now.” She answered him, touching her nose gently with a paw. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she pushed the door open, feeling the cold air seep through her thinning coat of fur sending a shudder through her body.

“That's not that I meant.” Cassius said as he joined her outside in the alleyway. She turned to him, looking at his dark figure backlit by the moons rays that filtered from behind him. He reached up and tapped on his chest, causing Wolf to do the same as she figured what he was asking.

“Oh..” She breathed, breaking eye contact with him to look down at her paws. “Hurts.. _less_ now?” She repeated herself, not really sure what she still felt. It was a dull pain, nothing to be worried about just uncomfortable. She flinched a little as her friends large paw settled on top of her head.

“I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to protect you.” He turn pulled his friend into a hug, lightly sighing in disappointment as Wolf was sluggish to hug him back. The small female only just came up to his chest. “You stopped me.. from..” She didn't need to finish her sentence, he knew full well what she was trying to say. He gently hushed her before she pulled back to look him in the eyes. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” The lion insisted, now pulling away entirely from the embrace to lead the pair down the alleyway towards the car park behind the club. “But this was all my fault, I invited Papyrus knowing his brother would hate me if he found out” Wolf was now the one insisting as they crossed the car park to get to Cassius' Jeep. “You acted stupidly, but your actions are not unforgivable”

The lion held the passengers door open for the white canine. For a moment she hesitated, about to say something back. But then for once she decided to think about her words before saying them. Climbing in she waited for Cassius to join her behind the wheel.

“I think Papyrus hates me now.” She buckled herself in and them slumped against the cold window, eyeing the other cars in the car park, yet she was actually eyeing the lions reflection in the glass. Cassius took a few moments to settle in and turn over the engine. “Its only been a week, and already you care if he hates you?” Cassius noted, sparing wolf a single glance before he began the drive home.  
As they pulled out the car park Wolf shuffled awkwardly in her seat. The significance of what he said dawning on her. “No, no of course I don't... I just thought for once things could change.” The lion beside her chuckled, it was just like her to try and brush away her emotions like this but he knew her better then that.

“You're going about this too quickly. Do one thing at a time Wolf, because there's always tomorrow” His wisdom spilt down onto her. But for once she couldn't find the words to counter his argument. Her tongue fell still and a silence fell upon pair. Cassius could tell she was trying desperately to prove him wrong.

“You're right..” She sighed. “I hate how your always right..” Bringing up both her paws she ran them through her cheek fluff, prompting fur to fall and coat the seat. The lion was surprised, usually she didn't admit defeat so easily. Cassius wasn't going to push it, though a grin ran up his fuzzy muzzle.

The drive only took around fifteen minutes by car. Pulling up outside her block of Flats Cassius made sure to get out so he could give Wolf one last hug. It was late and he could see how her mood had dropped with her lack of energy. Petting her gently as he hugged her, he lowered his voice “I shall see you soon pup. I'll text you in the morning.” Wolf nodded against his chest, grumbling something that must have been an 'OK'.

Finally releasing her they parted ways. Wolf retreating up the concrete stairs to her first floor Flat. As soon as she got home she threw off all over clothes, leaving them bundled in a mess on her bedroom floor. Crawling under her pristine white duvet in the hopes that she would be able to sleep tonight, but doubt seeped through her tough exterior.

She checked her phone one last time to see if Papyrus had text back, but nothing. And the feeling of loosing him stung, the pain much worse then been smashed in the nose with a bone. Tucking the phone under her pillow she buried her face in her duvet. Mind now restlessly swimming in guilt. She didn't actually expect to get any sleep tonight.


	7. Far too young to die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning, followed by Angst, gym time, and some ass kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-sorry this shit took so long. got crazy busy with comissions and a lack of motivation to finish the chapter. Had to re-write parts of it, but hey-ho its done.  
> This chapter turned out really long because i knew where i wanted to end it, just struggled to get there.

In a fit of panic she awoke, and in one swift motion threw her duvet off the bed and pulled a pillow out on front of herself, shielding herself from the shadow that threatened to consume her whole, the noise she made was somewhere between a growl and a scream that grated inside her dry throat. Panting heavily she suddenly realised that she was back in reality, nothing was going to hurt her. The shadow was gone. She dropped the pillow onto her crest, hugging it tightly for some kind of comfort as she tried to slow her racing heart. That nightmare always felt so real. Instinctively she reached for her collar, making sure everything was still there. Fur, windpipe, name tag. Good.

Breathing out a sigh of exasperation she turned to her clock, daylight had already seeped through the curtains enough to illuminate the clock face. 7:21am. Saturday. Her nose began to radiate pain again as she became more conscious and she knew there was no way she would fall back to sleep. Reaching under her head to her phone that was once hidden by her pillow she checked to see if Papyrus had text her back in the night. But nothing.

That really was the last straw, she could feel herself slipping back into depression and she wasn't prepared to go through that again. “This all means nothing to you Wolf..” She tried to convince herself as she peeled herself away from her mattress, a cold sweat had seeped through her fur leaving a shadow of her form on the covers. Leaving her phone behind she headed straight for the bathroom, stepping straight into the bath and turning on the shower, leaving the temp setting on Cold. She had completely stripped herself the night before because she knew this would happen. She knew this nightmare would feast on her mind, and she needed to go through the process of remembering who she was. 

So sat under the cold stream of the water she resisted the urge to pull at her fur, breathing in, and out. Slow, regular breaths. No thoughts, just concentrate on the cold. “I'm a wolf, I don't need him in my life. He'd just get in the way.” She reached out her left paw, her 'weak' paw. Flexing and clenching it a few times, a repeating action that stimulated some form of uncomfortable pain that ran up her arm. “Since when had thing's gotten so bad that you can't even trust yourself?” She spoke to herself in third person, her paw stopping and returning to her knees where she was hunched.   
“I'm done being everyone's disappointment.” And with that now last remark she stood, grabbing the shampoo to finally wash herself down with some fancy shampoo that Cassius kept buying her. 

Once washed and dried she stepped out of the bathroom, the fur-blade had turned the bathroom into a literal snow globe again, she stepped back into the bedroom to whip on some new clothes. Settling for a baggy Fall out Boy t-shirt and some light grey track suit bottoms that were comfortable for lounging.   
She almost jumped out of her skin when her phone began to ring. The ringtone “Cant wait to be king” informed her it was Cassius who was calling. Picking her phone up off the bed she hesitated to answer, but knew he would worry if she ignored the call. She tried to put on her best 'Happy' voice.

“Morning Flappy” She answered in a perky tonne. “Good morning Ma' lady. Mind if I head over?” He clearly wasn't in the mood for chit chat and cut straight to the chase. Wolf paused for a moment, looking around at the state of her room and thinking up an excuses.   
“Urk, not today buddy. Gotta completely clean the house. So much fur and washing to do, I'm heading down the Gym tonight, maybe we can meet after?” It wasn't really an excuse, she really did need to clean her house. The sweat shadow on the bed was grossing her out.   
Cassius didn't push it. “Oh right, I guess I should do the same. Give me a text when you want picking up Fluffy.” He insisted and she genuinely smiled, he was always so sweet. “Alright! I'll give you a call when I'm finished. Cya later Curse” She stuffed her phone into her pocket after hanging up. 

She was so glad he hadn't insisted on coming over, she really just needed a day alone. Though he probably knew that she cleaned when she was stressed, it was a kind of coping mechanism. So with that phone call out of the way she set about distracting herself with the cleaning. Stripping down her bed and throwing the covers in the washing machine. She always used way to much tropical fabric softener, but then again with her sensitive nose even a little bit of softener was overpowering. She liked it though. She threw all of her dirty washing into a basket which she left in the kitchen so she could hoover around in her room. She had a white carpet so it was hard to see some of the hair knitted in with the carpet fibres. Actually the majority of her room was white and gold, since it was a regal looking colour scheme that she'd been working on the past few years. She had bought singular pieces of furniture from charity shops, painted them white and added gold details like fancy paint markings, hinges, handles, anything to make it look a little more regal. Even her bed covers were white with golden flowers on them. Her room really was the most decorated part of the house, where as the living room was barren and bland this room actually had photos, stuffed animals, instruments, paintings, things that livened up the space. It made the rest of the house almost look untouched. Her room made her feel like a queen, and she loved it.

Cleaning helped distract so much that when her phone buzzed again she almost ignored it. Pulling the hoover out into the hallway before reaching for it in her pocket to retrieve it. A text from Papyrus made her stop in her tracks, she honestly didn't think he was going to bother texting her back. She wanted to ignore him but at the same time she couldn't help but open the message.

“DEAR WOLF, I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE WAY MY BROTHER ACTED LAST NIGHT. HE CLEARLY DOES NOT UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF INDEPENDANCE.”

Her stomach twisted with hesitation. She knew what it was like to be sheltered and controlled by someone you loved. She wanted to tell him that she understood, but could totally understand why someone would want to shelter such an innocent snowflake like him.  
Yesterday was a mistake, she had totally overstepped the line and now Papyrus was having to pay for it. He didn't need a so called friend like her, one that would jeopardise his relationship with his brother when she didn't know a damn thing about either of them.  
Fingers hovered like nervous ghosts over the touch screen, completely torn between what she should do. Finally and regretfully she typed back a reply.

“No, I'm sorry. I over stepped the line Papyrus, I got what was coming to me” 

She sighed, slipping the phone back into her pocket so she would ignore the next buzz from it. She had to be honest with herself. Taking in a big breath she continued to hoover the rest of her tiny flat. Afterwards she started on the mammoth task of her bathroom. Using a broom to literally sweep fur off of the ceiling. The hoover managed to pick up most of the fur that clung to the damp walls, afterwards she was able to scrub down all the tiles and mop the floor in time for her washing machine to finish. The next few hours were just spent tidying parts of the house such as the living room, but more importantly the spare bedroom because that afternoon her materials were being delivered and this room served as a storage room with a single bed in it.

Two large boxes of mixed materials were delivered around lunch time after she'd finished finished cleaning the tucked the hoover back into a cupboard. She played with the materials for a bit, looking them over and making sure everything was good quality before putting them away in the spare room. She really wasn't in any kind of mood to start working on her projects right now. She took her laptop into the living room to flick about online and leave feedback for the materials. Afterwards she decided to check Facebook. Golden orbs glanced over a friend request. “Papyrus Skeleton” Seems he had managed to track down her profile. A sharp sting of guilt washed over her as she remembered that she hadn't replied to his text or even opened it for that matter. She wanted to distance herself from this guy as much as possible. For both there sakes.  
But how could she decline him? Seemed like a huge dick move to a guy that had been nothing but kind towards her. Her heart skipped with the internal turmoil she was feeling. Running a pa down her face she released a sigh and decided to click on his profile. Browsing around a little until she stumbled across a post with his brother tagged in it. 

'Sans Skeleton'

His profile picture was enough to piss her off. It was just a photo taken of him sleeping with a bottle of ketchup in his arms. That guilt she felt was soon replaced with the same rage she felt last night, and she let out a sharp snarl. Mr Sickle-cell here clearly couldn't be related to sweet little Papyrus. Snapping back to her friend requests she accepted Papyrus's request, just through pure spite.   
Finally she closed the laptop and tried to regain her composure. At least her place was clean, and her materials had arrived, she needed to concentrate on the up coming events for this year. Not on some vendetta. She took a deep breath before heaving herself off the sofa and going into her bedroom. Scrambling around in her bed side draw for a few moments until she found what she was looking for. A Rose quartz crystal on a necklace. She ties it around her neck, admiring the smooth pink stone before tucking it under her collar. This particular gemstone was said to absorb negative energy, and she needed all the help she could get.   
Glancing up at the clock she realised the time, it was 4:30pm. Damn where had the day gone? Seems only minutes ago she was still lying in bed. There was just enough time for her to cook some pasta for dinner and to pack her gym bag before she had to head out to the bus stop to catch the 5:30pm bus. The bus arrived on time, which was great because it looked like it was going to start pouring with rain any second. According to conversations she overheard on the bus this bad weather was going to last another week. How depressing. She really didn't like stormy autumns. Warm autumns that faded into the cold were much better. She actually got a chance to appreciate the leaves changing colour that way.   
"So much for a dry trip to Mt Ebbot" She said to herself with a tonne of disappointment. Her and Cassius were leaving in two days after her hospital appointment on Monday. Guess they'd need to set up a shelter on the mountainside this time. The white canine was grateful when the bus finally arrived in town. Hopping off she made her way towards up the main road and over the river till she reached 'Iron fist'.  
This is probably what she needed, to take her negative energy out on a punching bag so her inner demons wouldn't eat her alive. She just hoped Undyne and Kane weren't around. She wasn't in the mood to socialise. Breaching the entrance slowly she took a look around. She must have been in luck because neither of them had shown up. In fact it was pretty dead here tonight. Mattayo, the owner, Was chilling in a corner chatting to some humans who looked like they hit the gym everyday. She stealthily made her was to the changing rooms without getting detected. She made short work of changing her clothes, making sure to take her collar and necklace off this time even if she felt naked without something around her   
She ducked back into the gym. Mattayo must of gone outside because he wasn't in the corner any more. Good, she didn't want him distracting her tonight. She squared up the Heavy bag, it looked a lot newer then she remembered. She couldn't even remember how to begin with this bag. She just awkwardly stared at it whilst digging around in a dusty old part of her memory.  
Always put your paws up in front of your face. Bend your knee's, don't stand around. Make contact with the bag but never bounce off it. All those years spent training were finally coming back to her. With a deep breath in she started jabbing weakly, needing to find a good rhythm. 

Two jabs, Elbow, pivot, Two jabs back up. Come back in, three jabs, Pivot elbow, back off.  
Got to keep moving, dance with target, don't loose focus. 

Come back in, this time faster. Three jabs, dodge, Elbow, keep jabbing, pivot, back out. Catch your breath, Go back in again.

It was amazing how much anger she could let out with only a short amount of time beating an inanimate object. Now her punches were faster, heavier, more precise. Each blow forcing the bag to swing but she didn't let it out of her reach. Even ignoring the sharp pains that ran through her paws with each blow. Until a voice broke her concentration and caused her to almost fall over the bag. 

“Yo Wimp, don't break it” Undyne commented, teasing her in the same way Wolf has the other night. She turned and there golden eyes locking. Undyne took a step back because Wolf had her lips curled up into a snarl, all her teeth exposed. She was almost as scary as Undyne when anger.  
“Wooah, the hell happened to your nose?!” She asked briskly, clearly this wasn't the time for jokes.   
“Oh, you know, just some PRICK with a death wish.” She snarled out between breaths. The purple bruising around her nose showed lightly through her white fur.  
Undyne took a moment to put two and two together before she tried to answer. “Oh- Oh damn that's what Sans and Papyrus were arguing about Last night”  
But Wolf was no longer listening, instead she had turned her anger back onto the punching bag, proclaiming. “Ass hole better hope he never see's me again or I'll show him the insides of his own Ribcage” Wolf was getting steadily louder as she repeatedly and furiously swung at the punching bag. It didn't stand a chance against her fury.  
A familiar fin twitched from across the room, the canines shouting had caused the newly arrived Kane to turn his attention towards the punching bag. Without hesitation the fish monster strolled up to the ladies. He knew even when angry, Wolf wouldn't swing for anything but the bag.  
“What seems to be the matter? Got a hairball or something mutt.” He crossed his arms and stood shadowing over her. “Dude I wouldn't” Undyne plainly warned him. She honestly didn't know what to do because from the sounds of it Wolf had been in a fight with one of her close friends.  
“What did you say fish flakes” She remarked back, stopping her assault on the bag so she could speak without panting. She eyes him up like he was a suitable next target, but there eyes met in a fierce deadlock.  
“Where's your collar?” Kane asked, his eyes quickly scanning the fluff around Wolfs neck, noticing that the collar she always wore was missing.   
“In the locker room Why-” Before she could even finish Kane reached out, grabbing a fistful of fur which he used to pull the female away from the bag. Kane was a lot stronger then Wolf who took him by the wrist to try to pry herself free. “HEY Get off me!”  
The male fish monster dragged the canine past Undyne, across the gym and into the locker room where he threw her. Lucky she had managed to stay on her two feet the entire time. “Get your collar back on. I don't wanna see you without it”

“Or else what?!” Wolf snarled back to her macho friend, clearly unimpressed with the stunt he just pulled in front of everyone. 

“Else I'm calling Katocka and you can explain this all to him. Your choice” And with that said he turned and left the ladies locker room, knowing full well what Wolfs decision would be.   
Wolf huffed and sat herself down onto the bench next to her locker. Reaching into it she pulled out her bag, and out of that her collar. Wrapping it around her neck with a defiant grunt. Kane was one of the very few people who could get away with handling her that way, anyone else would loose a limb for sure.   
She played with the collar, getting it to sit comfortably in a ridge of fur around her neck as Undyne came in reluctantly. Peeking cautiously around the corner first, seeing that wolf had spotted her, then slinking over to sit on the bench next to her. There was a small moment of silence between them before Undyne decided to speak up. “Everything alright..?”  
“I guess not.” Wolf shifted uncomfortable in place. She really didn't want to talk about this in case it set her off. For some reason she was feeling a lot calmer now.  
“What happened with you and Sans? He came back in a real foul mood last night and him and Papyrus argued all night.” Undyne's questions seemed to spawn more questions, like why was she at there house? Did she live with them?

Wolf let out a regretful sigh. There was no way out of this now. “I took Papyrus out to the club last night. Wave, down on the Neon strip. You know, near the docks?” She could already see Undyne's face twisting with emotions she couldn't quite read. She pressed on.   
“Well Papyrus didn't tell his brother where he was going, because his brother treats him like a freaking child. Anyway, Cassius lets us in, we start dancing, something happens, which by the way was a complete fucking accident, and all of a sudden his brothers there on the dance floor? And he's pissed because he thinks I did it on purpose.” She skipped out the details in case Undyne had the same reaction as Sans did last night.  
“We run out of a fire exit and boom, somehow his brothers downstairs attacking me. If it wasn't for Cassius, then that bonehead would be bonemeal right now.”

Undyne chewed over the story for a few breaths. “Well that'd explain why Sans was so pissed” She reached back and pulled the hair tie from her pony tail, letting her hair flow down around her shoulders. This was time for a serious talk. “Its true, that San's treats Papyrus like a child. But he only does it because he's worried Papyrus is going to get hurt. He's gotten worse since all that gang violence started. You understand that right?”  
“Yeah, I get that. I'm a god damn moron. I did it all out of spite because Papyrus can't seem to do anything without his brother having a word in, you know? And I knew from the moment I invited him out that Sans would hate me but it really didn't matter because Papyrus was happy and things were going great. Now Papyrus probably hates my guts, Sans wants my head on a pike and this whole week has gone to shit because I wanted to be an utter ass hole.” She admitted through gritted teeth, running her paws through her cheek fluff.  
“Paps doesn't hate anyone, I think its physically impossible for him to feel hatred of any kind. As for San's... Yeah you landed yourself on his bad list, but at least now I know you did it with good intentions?” She turned to look at Wolf who had slumped in her seat.  
“...What do you mean?” Wolf questioned back, looking up at Undyne's one intense yellow eye.  
“You tried to do something nice for Paps, even though you knew there would be consequences. San's is always there deciding what Papyrus does, and to tell you the truth it's been getting to me recently, Its really not fair on Papyrus. I guess you must mean something to him, because he wouldn't sneak away from his brother to be with someone he didn't like.” A spiky tooth grin spread across Undynes face  
“That's why I like ya, you've got some guts and a good heart. Even if sometimes your motives are a little selfish.”

Those kind words managed to bring a brief smile back onto Wolfs maw. Undyne was actually really nice, once you got past the muscles and macho attitude. “So why were you over there place last night? Do you guys all live together?” It was now Wolfs turn to ask the questions.  
Undyne groaned, rubbing anxiously as the back of her neck. “I'm staying on there couch for a bit. Had an argument with the Mrs' and we decided to spend some time apart” Even if Undyne was hesitant, she was truthful.   
“Oh god sorry I didn't know” She apologised. Wolf wasn't quiet expecting such a response and immediately regretted asking.  
“Nah its fine, really. You didn't know” Undyne held her toothy grin so's not to bring the mood down. Wolf couldn't help but follow her lead.   
“I hope you sort things out with her. If not, you have full permission to wreck the punching bag”  
Undyne chuckled lightly, punching Wolf lightly on the arm   
“Yeah, I'll hold you to that when the boss man starts breathing down my neck” Undyne stood and brushed her hair off her shoulders. “C'mon, lets go”  
Wolf looked up the towering figure in front her, but shook her head. “Don't think I can do much more. I over did it on the bag, my paws are killing me” She flexed her paws a few time, now the adrenaline and rage had worn away the pain was radiating up her arms.   
“Pfft, such a wimp” Undyne mocked before the sounds of a phone ringing filled the room.   
Wolf gave a small grumble as she reached in to her bag to retrieve her phone. She quickly checked the caller ID. “Oh.. its Papyrus” She felt her heart sink a little but still pressed it to her ear. “Hey Paps, what's up?” Undyne stood eaves dropping the conversation.   
“WOLF, THANK GODDNESS!” Holding the phone away from her ear she winced at the volume of Papyrus's voice. It was pretty hard not to eavesdrop on this conversation. “YOU WERENT ANSWERING MY MESSAGES I GOT SO WORRIED”   
“Yeah, sorry Papyrus I'm kinda at the gym right now” She replied, attempting to put the phone closer to her ear but was almost deafened by her friend.  
“OH REALLY? WELL I MIGHT STOLL OVER THERE MYSELF. I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH MY BROTHER, AND NOW THESE STRANGE MEN ARE FOLLOWING ME”  
The only appropriate response was to leap up out of her seat and shoot Undyne a look that said 'Oh fuck'.   
“woah, slow down Paps, your in town? Tell me where you are I'll come get you.” Undyne had the same look, and in unison the pair started heading for the exit.  
“OH THAT WOULD BE DELIGHTFUL. I'M NEAR THE BUTCHES. THE ONE NEAR THE CHERRY TREE PUB.” Papyrus was beginning to sound uneasy. “PLEASE HURRY ITS AWFULLY FRIGHTENING AFTER DARK!”  
“Don't worry I'm gonna run across town, stay safe. If anything happens call me back. See you in a minute” Wolf couldn't hang the phone up fast enough. Her and Undyne had rushed outside as fast as they could.  
“Which way?” Undyne asked, she didn't know the butchers Papyrus was on about but Wolf knew every nook and cranny of this town.  
“This way. How fast can you run? Got a real bad feeling about this.” Undyne nodded in agreement.  
“I know what you mean, just lead the way, I'll keep up.” She replied with confidence and was certain she'd keep up; until she saw Wolf stuff her phone into her pocket and race away... on all fours.  
Well she was a Wolf, so what else was Undyne expecting?   
The white canine had a mission, and that was to get to Papyrus as fast as possible. And this was the fastest way. She lead Undyne back over the bridge towards town, she had the route all planned out in her head. They crossed the square where Wolf worked, winded through the alleyway behind the shops, across a car park and and down another long dark alleyway. These shortcuts were completely new to Undyne; she admired how Wolf seemed to know the town like the back of her hand. It cut the journey time in half.  
“C'mon Undyne!” Wolf pleaded. Her tail twitching impatiently. One thing she couldn't falter Undyne on was her stamina.  
“I'm going as fast as I can! Not my fault I can't run like a dog!” The female shouted back as she tried to stay beside Wolf.  
“Its just up ahead!” Wolf insisted, leaving Undyne in the dust as she rounded the corner to see the cherry tree pub, and across the road was the butchers. Huffing and puffing she came to a halt, righting herself from her running position before looking around in confusion as Papyrus was no where to be seen. “Shit..” She whispered to herself before Undyne finally caught up.  
“So? Where is he?” She asked between gasps for breath. Maybe they'd over done it a little on the sprinting.  
“I don't know?!” Wolf huffed back, frantically scrambling for her phone. No missed calls. “I need to find him, I have to find him.” Wolf repeated to herself, stuffing her phone back into her pocket.  
“Well your a dog right? Use your nose” Undyne suggested. At any other given time, Wolf would of corrected Undyne, but right now there was more important things to think about.  
“Oh yeah!” Wolf exclaimed, as if she forgot she was a canine. She began to sniff, taking a few moments to try to work out what she was smelling. She could certainly smell the humans in the nearby pub, and the smell of meat that lingered on the other side of the glass window staring back at her. “I smell rain.”   
“So? What's that got to do with Papyrus?” Undyne said unimpressed by Wolfs conclusion.  
“It means if we don't find him with in the next few minutes it's going to rain, and I'm going to lose the trail altogether.” Wolf explained, rather annoyed in Undynes response.   
“Oh... Well start sniffing again, find his scent dammit” The fish lady demanded but was being blanked out by Wolf.

She started to move down the street, this time ignoring the smells from before and trying to locate new smells. Other dogs, cigarette butts, gum, fine cologne and freshly ironed cotton clothing with a hint of spaghetti.   
“Got it, lets move” She signalled to Undyne to hurry up because she was on the move and there was no stopping her. The trail was leading her back into the main portion of town, leading down an alley that led to a labyrinth of other dark alleyways. “Shit shit shit...” Wolf muttered as she began to feel the raindrops through her fur.  
“Dammit, where are you papyrus! Should we spread out?” Undyne asked, slowly getting more and more frustrated by the situation. Wolf didn't have an answer for her, instead darting away where she could still smell papyrus.  
And just like that they were out of time. The heavens opened to bring down a bucket load of water in an all mighty autumn storm. Undyne called out after Wolf but it was too late, the canine was lost to the darkness and Undyne was left struggling to keep up.  
Wolf didn't need to smell him any more, she could feel that he was nearby. Like some kind of subconscious bond, or maybe just the feel of his magic, it lured her in like a rat through a maze. The females claws hitting the ground so hard she could have been mistaken for a horse.

 

Papyrus had tried to escape from his pursuers down the dark depths of the Alleyways. But it was all foreign to him, never before had he seen this part of town let alone its back streets. And that is how he managed to get cornered. His pursuers never let him leave there sights. Three masculine figures, armed with tire irons, slowly and menacingly closing the gap. Papyrus gasped, fear gripping his bones as he pushed back against the cold wall.   
“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Papyrus cried out, his plea was answered with chuckles. One of the figures held back, and was the one to give the command.  
“Turn that thing to dust, boys.”  
The two remaining figures stepped forward, grinning and chuckling sickeningly. Weapons at the ready.   
Papyrus shook violently, Why was this happening? He didn't want to hurt anyone but he had to. He needed to protect himself against these thugs. Quickly a glowing blue bone formed in his hands, one that was long enough that he could hold it lengthways across his chest to protect himself.  
The torrential downpour was accompanied by crackle of lightning and the rumble of thunder.  
And then Wails of pain.   
From behind the thugs came an assault. A white bullet lunged from the shadows, teeth sinking through the soft fleshy shoulder of the male furthest from Papyrus. He lie pinned to the floor writhing in pain as fangs scraped from his scapula to his clavicle. Flesh and clothing peeling like potato skin's.  
His henchmen turned to watch in horror as the bloody jaws of the beast rose from its prey, sharp red eyes piecing through the darkness. Calculating, selecting the next target. Blood smeared lips twitched as a growl ripped from Wolfs throat. It was just then she was joined by a true hero. Undyne took Wolf by the shoulder and tried to shake some sense back into her.  
“Wolf that's enough. It's my turn now” The female let out a an aggressive grunt as she tied her hair back into a ponytail.   
The two remaining thugs, although scared out of there minds; decided to try to fight back. Lunging forward with there tire irons swinging without second thought. Undyne caught one of them with ease before slamming a fist into his stomach, winding her opponent who fell to his knees.  
Wolf came up beside her to defend against the other male, taking the blow to the side. Yet the hit got him close enough for Wolf to grab him by his clothing and right hook him in the jaw, repeatedly.  
There weapons dropped to the floor as both henchmen were thrown on top of there struggling wounded leader.  
Undyne was dusting off her hands as the men struggled to there feet, grabbing there wounded friend to drag him away. “Come near my friend again and I'll send you all straight to hell!” She yelled out, accompanied but what could only be described as a beast-like roar from the extremely pissed off canine, it sounded like something from the movies. A gaped mouth, fangs exposed threat display that made the attackers literally piss themselves with fear.   
“UNDYNE, IM S-SO GAD YOUR HERE!!” Cried Papyrus who threw himself into Undynes arms. She squeezed him so hard that it looked like she was going to break him. “You goof ball. NEVER do that to us again!!!”  
Wolf looked on for a brief moment, not wanting to break up this clearly happy moment but something felt off. “Guys, we have to get moving. Need to get out of this rain” She insisted, but was assaulted with hugs from Papyrus.  
“THANK YOU! THANK YOU BOTH FOR BEING HERE, FOR SAVING ME FROM THOSE BRUTES”  
“Dude you could of got seriously hurt tonight, Don't ever do something so stupid ever again” She was trying to scold him, but she didn't want to be too harsh. “You don't know what I would of done to them if they'd hurt you” She was deadly serious about that. Papyrus let her down onto her paws before petting on the head. The blood on her face had been washed out by the rain. Honestly at first she terrified him but she saved him and he was eternally grateful.   
“IM SORRY, I COULD NEVER OF FORSEEN THIS HAPPENING, BUT I AM GLAD TO HAVE FRIENDS AS RELIABLE AND HEROIC AS YOU TOO” He trusted in humanity too much and honestly thought that something like that would never happen to him. His naivety was his downfall.   
“C'mon lets head back to the gym” Undyne urged. She certainly wasn't going to force Papyrus to go home, not after what just happened.   
Everyone nodded in agreement and the trio of friends made there way back onto the main street near the Cherry Tree pub, Undyne was about to call for a taxi but she realised she'd left her phone back in the gym.  
“Ah damn, left my phone in the gym. Can I borrow-” She stopped mid sentence as she looked back, noticing Wolf was struggling to keep up with her and Papyrus. “Yo, dude, you're not looking to hot” Maybe her short legs couldn't keep up with there killer pace?  
Papyrus shot to her side like a bullet. “”WOLF, WHAT EVER IS THE MATTER?!”   
The magic in Wolfs eyes was flickering faintly and she was struggling to keep her balance. “I'm fine, really. I just need to..” She let out a pained noise as her legs gave out from underneath her. Thankfully Papyrus caught her as she collapsed. His quick reflexes stopped her from face planting the pavement.

The last thing she saw before blacking out was the silhouettes of her friends standing over her.


	8. This is the scent of dead skin on Linoleum floor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals! Some talk about Wolfs condition, ice cream is always the cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to really put some effort into cracking out some chapters. Really boring chapter but at least Alphys has been introduced and the story can now really progress. Much hype. Expect skeletons in the near future.
> 
> Also i apologize for anyone who reads this garbage.  
> To anyone who understand the title's of these chapters, i love you.

The next time she opened her eyes she could almost feel the world around her piecing itself back together. The white noise faded out and the volume finally adjusted itself. But one thing she couldn't seem to recognise was that heavy feeling on her chest. Was it guilt? Most certainly not, she wasn't conscious enough to feel such complex emotions. Once her vision focused she lowered her muzzle, noting the black mane that smothered her snout as she tried to look down at her chest.

A large and very pitiful lion sat at the edge of Wolfs bed. Its huge mass hunched over so it could rest its head on her small frame. Whining miserably as it did so. It was Cassius of course. And on the other side of the bed sat a very tired looking Undyne and Papyrus. 

Oh great, apparently she had wound up back in hospital with her friends waiting at her bedside. Seriously not a good end to her weekend that was for sure. 

“WOLF, ARE YOU AWAKE?” Papyrus noticed the golden glimmer of her eyes as she scanned around the room. “Shh Paps, Indoor voice!” Undyne insisted, Papyrus let out a worried 'eep' sound as he realised his own volume. Cassius immediately lifted his heavy head to stare down at the canine, and much to his relief she was indeed awake. With a sad purr he almost scooped her off the bed, pressing her into his mane, to which she struggled meekly against the sudden motion.

“Oh god, dude, get off, put me down” She struggled to complain. Her throat felt dryer then the grand canyon. 

“Dude we were so worried about you!” Undyne piped up. “We're so glad your alright” Papyrus added, taking care to use his indoor voice as instructed. 

Wolf was placed down onto the bed. “What am I even doing here?” She rasped. Papyrus handed her a cup of water.

“What do you think? You passed out again.” Cassius finally spoke. His large paws wiping stale tears away from his eyes. He always worried about her way to much. Wolf gulped down the water and handed the cup back to Papyrus. 

“You gave us quite a fright but the doctor said you just over used your magic!” Papyrus refilled it her cup for her again. “Yeah, your magic is seriously wacky. Started flickering in your eyes. Freaked me the hell out.” Undyne shook her head, she'd never seen something like that before.

“My magic? What hospital am I at?” She took this next cup of water much slower this time, delicately lapping at it like a good canine. She looked up at the IV lines that were hooked up both her arms. That was super annoying.

“Why, the Royal Dreemurr Hospital of course! It's the closest monster hospital!” It was a no brainer. This was the biggest monster hospital hospital around, so when they called for an ambulance it got directed here.

Wolf looked at Papyrus like he had three heads, then shook the feeling off and looked at Cassius. The lion then proceeded to cuddle his mane back into Wolf. “God dammit, they better not discharge me late tomorrow. We've got plans” She grumbled, hugging her friends oversized head. Cassius was so large he took up the the entirety of her bedside. 

“Dude you literally took a tire iron to the ribs without flinching, I think you need to rest up” Undyne recalled, crossing her arms in front of her stubbornly. 

“Wait, what? What tire iron? You didn't tell me about that” Cassius perked up, glaring down Undyne like she purposely left that bit of the story out. But she wasn't to know how protective Cassius was over Wolf. 

“Yeah, otherwise he would of ended up hitting you, Undyne. Seriously Curse if she wasn't there I would of-” Wolf was about describe some kind of horror scene

“That's enough of that. Why can't I leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into trouble? I knew I should of come over that morning” Cassius interrupted her, frustrated by her recklessness. 

“What ever, I don't need to be here.” Her face screwed up in anger and she reached for one of her IV needles. Papyrus and Undyne flinched as she went to remove it herself.

“Remove those drips and we're not going to Mt Ebbot” Cassius raised his voice at her, taking a hold of her paws in order to stop her.

“Fuck me, what are you, my mother?!” She yelled back at him, eyes narrowed on her friend who was stunned silent for a brief moment.

“Stop acting like a child, Wolf” He lowered his voice, the tonne turning dead serious. She glared at him but relaxed back down into bed. “She needs to rest. I will stay here with her, but you too best go home. Its been a long night, Thank you for looking after her.”  
Cassius turned his attention to Undyne and Papyrus who obviously felt awkward listening to there argument.

“Alright, shoot Paps a text when your out. We're gonna go sort out San's he's probably been freaking out all night” Undyne rubbed awkwardly at the back of her neck. Papyrus let out a small sigh of disappointment too, just now remembering what he was going to return home too.

“Rest up well Wolf. And thank you again for rescuing me tonight.” He lent over the bed taking one of her paws into his bony hands. She flinched a bit at the feel of them.

“Yeah.. I'll try Paps. Will definitely hang out again when I get back from Ebbot” She broke a smile, despite her foul mood.

After exchanging hugs the duo left, hoping to actually catch a cab home at 2 in the morning. Wolf winced thinking about the cab fair at this time of night, and then yelped at Cassius made a point to prod her in the side, testing out if what Undyne said was true.

“Can you not?” She insisted, grumbling at him as she held onto her side. 

Cassius sighed and crossed his arms. It was time for a talk. There was no avoiding it. “Mind explaining what happened tonight?” He looked down at her with concern; they fought like cats and dogs sometimes, but they still saw each other like family. 

She looked sheepishly down at her paws. “Got a call from Papyrus while me and Undyne were at the gym. He said there we're some shady people following him. Ran into town and I can't remember much else after that” 

Cassius sat rubbing at his chin. “You don't remember biting one of the guys?” Wolf shook her head. “Or where you passed out?” 

“Shit, I bit someone??” Wolf looked up at the florescent lights, trying to recall anything else that happened that night. “I remember the cherry tree pub, then Papyrus put me on the floor?” She replied confused, the memories were broken and didn't seem to make sense any more. “Where are my clothes?” Looking down on herself finally noticing she was in a green hospital gown. Damn there things were embarrassing.

“You don't remember the storm either do you? You got drenched.” He said with a large sigh. “I will get in contact with the doctor tomorrow.”

“Why? what are you gonna do?” She really didn't like where this conversation was going. 

“Going to try to get you seen tomorrow, I'm growing tired of waiting. It shouldn't take months for them to transfer over your medical records.” He said in a sour tonne.

Wolf rubbed between her eyes. “You know there's the legal side of things that are getting in the way”

“Yes and I'm growing tired of this tug of war between the king and the government.” He replied with a grumble.

Wolf sighed for the last time and pulled the sheets up over herself. “I'm gonna get some sleep bud. Try not to stay awake all night. Goodnight Cassius.” 

Cassius took the hint, he wasn't going to continue arguing with her. “Alright. Goodnight Wolf.”

The morning came, and so did the routine check up the nurses did on all patients. Wolf had been in hospitals enough to know this routine. They always asked how you felt, if you'd like some breakfast, and that the doctor would be doing his rounds at noon. Only then could she get discharged. Cassius at this point was already long gone, but Wolf didn't worry because she knew he was either out getting her some Tea, or trying to contact the doctor who she was meant to see on Monday. Honestly though the tea would be the better option. 

Wolf accepted a sandwich for breakfast, begrudgingly. She hated hospital food, hospital beds, the strong smell of disinfectant that she could never escape due to her powerful sense of smell, the miserable people and nurses that were trying to keep upbeat but secretly you knew they were over worked and underpaid.  
Well, at least in the last hospital they were like that. This hospital was a new monster only hospital, everything was clean, patients all had individual rooms, decent food, free TV. The staff were perky, with a skip in there step and a song in there voice almost. It was so foreign that it made her uncomfortable.

And just as Wolf was finishing off her crust, Cassius squeezed through the door frame. Polystyrene cup in hand. “Good news. Doctor Alphys will see you after your discharged at half twelve.” He handed the cup to her.

“My god I love you Cassius” She was more excited about the tea then the appointment. “I'll get dressed in a minute, just need to pour this into my IV drip” She joked, and her friend laughed. He was in a much happier mood this morning.  
They managed to kill the next few hours with TV, and small talk until the doctor came around to discharge her, even though he really wanted to keep her in another night. Then all they had to do was find the soul research department on the other side of the hospital. The clinic was so far out of the way that they might as well of given it it's own building. 

As they walked in they had to double check that this was the right clinic, because no one was here. No patients and apparently no staff? Odd, all the lights were on.  
Just as they were about to turn to walk out, a small shy golden lizard monster scurried from out the back of the clinic. 

“Oh d-dear, I'm sorry I kept you w-w-waiting!” The monster stuttered, eyeing up the canine and her large feline friend. “My name is doctor Alphys, c-come this way” 

Wolf and Cassius both gave each other a quick look, they were both thinking the same thing; before following the golden creature into an examination room and took a seat Well Cassius took up both seats, so Wolf sat down on one of his knees. Alphys sat at a desk full of paper work and a state of the art computer. “S-sorry there isn't anyone o-on the desk right now. We u-usually don't operate on Sunday's b-but Cassius said your s-symptoms were getting worse so I came in especially”

Well that certainly made Cassius feel guilty. “Oh shit I'm so sorry I didn't realise it was your day off” Wolf felt the need to apologise for him.

“N-no I don't mind! I d-don't mind really, it's h-helping me keep my mind off t-things” She insisted but it didn't put Cassius mind to rest.  
“Now, I read through your file over the weekend” Alphys no longer stuttered as she pulled out the medical file she was referring too. A thick black folder that was so full from the last 5 years of hospital visits that it had to be separated into two folders. If she read all of it over just a Saturday then that was pretty impressive. “First thing I noticed was a lot of presumptions, they can't be certain on you're current condition so the first thing were going to do is take you off the blood thinners and the ACE inhibitors. We'll need to monitor you for any change of course but I highly doubt there was anything wrong with your heart in the first place. However I'm going to keep you on the painkillers because it's stated that they help. But I'm gonna give you a little something extra to take during the pain attacks.”  
She flicked to the start of the older folder, glancing over some old notes from five years ago. There was quite a few roughly written hand notes.

“Now, the other issue is obvious. You're case is new to biological history, so the first thing we need to go is book you in for a soul scan so we can work out what direction we should go in. As for today, we will take some blood and DT samples so we can calibrate the machine to your specific needs. Please let me know if there's anything you don't understand.” She looked to the pair of them, they were both clueless.

“What's a soul scan?and DT?” Wolf tilted her head in curiosity. A habit she had picked up from being around over canine monsters. 

“DT, is short for Determination. Its a life force in humans but its also present in Monsters, just in much smaller amounts. And a Soul Scan is a machine we use for taking accurate measurements of a monsters soul. The machine coaxes out your soul, scans it for a few minutes and then puts it back. Its not painful at all.” Alphys pushed her glasses back up her nose as she explained.

Well that certainly put Wolfs mind at ease. And she was happy that she'd be receiving new tests instead of the old one's that didn't show anything wrong with her. “Right okay, I understand.”

“Right then, I will just need to take samples.” Alphys opened a draw to produce a standard needle kit, for blood. And a needle that looked more like an insulin tube, for DT, which could just be plunged into the leg to extract a whispy blue... gas? It certainly wasn't blood or a fluid for that matter. 

Afterwards she was booked in for her next appointment in three weeks time, this one would be a check up too see how the new medication was working and for the scan. Afterwards she handed them two new medications and told how to take them. Thanking the doctor they were free to leave, so they made there way out to the car park to find Cassius's car. Wolf caught her first glimpse of the hospital from the outside and fair to say she was impressed. It was a mostly glass, state of the art hospital, with lots of parking and a good road network to it and around it. Somebody was really using there head when they designed this place.  
On the way home Cassius stopped over in town to pick up some ice cream, because Wolf looked like she could really use it. Her painkillers had worn off and she could finally feel the bruising in her side and her paws. 

They sat in Wolfs flat, a tub of sharing sized ice cream each, watching what ever was on the comedy channel while they made idle chit chat. “Sooo.....” Wolf said, eyeing up Cassius who was already licking his tub clean. He had triple chocolate ice cream all over his face.

He stopped licking for a brief moment to reply “So?” eyebrow arching at her.

“Since I don't have an appointment tomorrow any more, why don't we head to Ebbot tonight.” She asked before stuffing a mouthful of mint chocolate chip in her gob. 

“Because you need to rest up. I don't want you complaining the whole time we're there.” He said truthfully. Putting his tub down he stood to go wash his face in the kitchen sink.

“Oh come on!” She complained. Grumbling into her tub as she plunged her face into it.

Cassius came back into the living room, drying his face with a dish cloth. “You can stay over mine tonight, and we will leave first thing in the morning. How does that sound?” He planted himself back down on the blue couch. 

Wolf was still grumbling with annoyance. “Fine what ever, but I'm not cleaning up the mess I make” She said referring to her coat shedding everywhere. The hospital must hate fluffy monsters this time of year. 

“That's fine. Have you text Papyrus to let him know you're out?” He suggested, watching the TV. 

“Oh, I'll do that now. Hope him and his brother stopped arguing, otherwise we might need to make a quick detour so I can bury the bonehead in the garden” She said pulling out her phone to text Papyrus.

“No more fighting.” Cassius breathed out a heavy sigh, not even looking at her. 

She just ignored him as she typed a message into her phone. **“Hey Paps, they discharged me earlier. Feeling much better now. Sorry for last night.”**

She then looked up at Cassius her jaw dropping as it finally dawned on her who Undyne was. “Shit, Cassius, you know Undyne? That fish lady?? She's the freaking head of the royal guard” she fell back in her seat, flabbergasted that she hadn't realised this sooner. “How the hell didn't she punch me in the teeth the other day for bragging in the gym” 

Cassius began to laugh, rising from his seat. “It took you this long to figure it out?

“Yeah! Surprising because I remember seeing her on TV and stuff. God I'm an idiot.” Wolf grumbled to herself. 

“Come on. Lets get a move on before you forget we're going to Ebbot” He teased her with a grin on his muzzle. 

Wolf struggled out of her seat. Putting the rest of her ice cream in the freezer for when she would return. Going into the bedroom she packed a small suitcase full of clothes she would need for the week long trip. Cassius rummaged through the cupboard, grabbing her tent and other equipment they would use while up on the mountain. Wolf hastily packed up the food she had bought for the trip as well. Couldn't leave without jumbo marshmallows and chocolate spread!  
Also couldn't leave without then grooming bag, because that was the whole reason of heading up the mountain. Wolf double checked all the electric was off and the windows where all shut before locking up. Cassius was busy loading up the car with her junk. Wolf heaved her stuff into the back and jumped in the passengers seat to wait for Cassius. He got in and buckled up, eyeing Wolf lazily because she looked like she had something on her mind.

“Your being too quiet. What's the matter?” He slowly pulled out of the car park heading back towards town. 

Wolf sat silent for a minute, the cogs in her head working over what she wanted to say. “Just thinking... I bet Kato's already up there with the gang”

“And why does that matter?” Cassius shot her a questioning look.

“It doesn't.” She insisted. But she was worried that Kato would somehow ruin there time away. She'd been avoiding him for quite a while now and she intended to keep it that way. She wasn't ready to face him again.

“Alright, I thought I told you to stop lying to me? You've been really moody these past few days.” Cassius said annoyed. But this is how it was with Wolf, she'd been putting up her defences more and more recently. It was most likely due to all the changes she was going through right now with the hospital and suddenly going out with so called new friends that she hadn't even made up her mind about. 

“Sorry.. just worrying about shit that's unrealistic you know? Kato isn't gonna bug us this weekend, this new doctor will definitely be better then the last ones, and Papyrus is busy and not ignoring my text.” She looked down to her phone. No reply huh? Dude was probably at work, She didn't actually know what days of the week he worked. 

“I like Papyrus and Undyne, they feel trustworthy. And Katocka isn't going to bother you, he's smarter then that” Cassius made sure to reassure her. “And you're at a monster hospital now. Those human hospitals aren't equipped to deal with monsters”

“Yeah, yeah your right. Anyway, lets flick on some tunes before I annoy the shit out of you” Wolf said, fiddling with the radio to get some music going before she drove them both insane with her stupid anxiety. 

They were both a lot more relaxed over Cassius's place. It was pretty much a penthouse at the top of a tower block in the middle of town. He got it for a reduced rate because it one of the only places large enough to house him. All of his human neighbors had warmed up to him, some of them even had him baby sit there kids every now and again, such trust from humans was rare. But Cassius was loved where ever he went because he didn't have a mean bone in his body, despite his large figure making him come across as intimidating. And maybe the horns? He'd had a few 'devil' insults thrown his way when monsters first came to the surface.

They spent the remainder of the day doing there own thing. Cassius packed away the remainder of the stuff they were taking with them and took them down to the car while Wolf cleaned. The place was pretty much spotless but she cleaned to help keep things off her mind. Finally, while she was scrubbing the kitchen sink she got a reply from Papyrus. 

**“BRILLIANT NEWS! AND DON'T BE SILLY, THERE'S NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR. I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU AGAIN SOON. TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF WOLF!”**

That set her mind at rest a bit, least he wasn't ignoring her. Wolf cleaned until it was time to watch movies and raid the fridge of any perishable goods that'd go off while they were away. All in all a fairly quiet and relaxing evening. Once Wolf started struggling to stay awake the pair crawled into bed together. They were family, this is how they always slept. In the morning they were going to Ebbot. Wolf couldn't wait.

She dreamt of butterfly that couldn't fly anywhere because it was constantly raining. Instead they needed to hitch rides on other creatures. It was a weird dream.


	9. The laptop died, all is lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

Not the update i wanted to make, but yes. My precious sticker covered laptop has gone to computer heaven, and with it all my files.  
My boyfriend tried to save what files i had on there, but to no evail. 

As such, the last chapter i was writting up has also gone. Sad times right?

No worries, i have no issues starting over, i have a pretty good memory (In my brain, not in this other laptop >>)  
So yeah. I will be continuing with this, but there's a lot going on as always.

Will try and hurry up with story line progression, got some good shit planned.

Adios


End file.
